sweet dreams never last
by PsYcHoTiC AlBiNo LuVeR
Summary: yaoi, warning, may be depressing. depressed and feeling alone Joey looks for comfort to hide from his past. collapsing from heat and fever. someone comes to save him. but who? read and see.
1. prologue

_Sweet dreams never last_

_Disclaimer. No own Yugioh, just this fic and the emotions in it._

_Enjoy! _

_Chapter 1. Memories_

_Joey's POV_

_It all started when I was 7. My family and I were living happily together with no major problems in our lives._

_But a few weeks after my 7th birthday, my mother started acting strangely and she wasn't hanging around home anymore._

_As soon as I started to get really suspicious, my mother and father sat my sister and I down at the dinning room table for a 'family talk'._

_Little did I know that, that night was the night that my heart got shattered forever._

_That night, I found out that my own mother, the one I cherished, loved and looked up to was leaving my sister, father and I for someone else!_

_A couple of nights after that, I started to become extremely depressed and I didn't talk to anyone about it. Not even my best friend Yugi._

_Over the year following that, I have observed myself when I was happy, so that I could perfect my mask and wouldn't seem to be upset. _

_Although it worked on most people, I was a broken soul on the inside with no happiness left, until the day my life once again turned a different direction._

_My heart was over-joyed when I heard that my mother was returning to us._

_I could put away my mask and show my true emotions again. _

_I know that deep down, I could never truly forgive her for this but I was just soo happy to have her back that I didn't care about that._

_I was so happy that could've jumped to the moon if it were physically possible._

_All the while that I hid behind my mask, my true friends could easily see that I was upset and broken._

_They did try to help me but I just made the mask thicker._

_Eventually, about half a year later, my mother once again met someone new. That's when everything went back to square one. I was even more broken that time because she had completely shown to me that I could no longer trust or believe in her._

_What made it even worse this time was that she took my sister away from me._

_I was so overwhelmed in depression that even though I was wearing my long forgotten mask, I couldn't work properly at school and my grades were rapidly declining but at a steady speed._

_Unfortunately, the teachers weren't so oblivious and they could tell that something was interrupting my studies. Although they didn't confront me about it, they just gave me looks of sympathy or annoyance on odd occasions. _

_I didn't really care to be honest._

_During this time, I felt like an out cast, like no one else knew what it felt like to be betrayed and forgotten by your own mother._

_I was still wondering why my mother had left us and I soon started to think that it had something to do with me. _

_I know I was being stupid by thinking that but that's how I felt. _

_I started to think that she wouldn't come back to us again. To be very honest, I can't really blame her, who would want to come back to this dump?_

_I was over whelmed with emotions. Sadness, depression, hate, confusion, the list goes on._

_My dad didn't help much either, he was starting to get into a lot of mood swings, but fortunately, he's not abusive._

_I soon fell deeper into depression with no way to relieve the pain that I felt and I didn't really care if people could see through my mask or not._

_Not that anyone noticed anyway, they just kept to themselves and minded their own business._

_Somewhere around this point, I was soo upset that I didn't know what to think, do or even believe anymore and nothing helped this condition.

* * *

_

_I am now 17 years old and I am in 11th grade at Domino high school._

_My name, Joey Wheeler._

_My sister Serenity Wheeler has come back from somewhere in America to live with me, after all those years of being apart. This helped my state of mind to recover a little, but not much._

_I moved out of my father's home about a year ago and I don't think he was too thrilled about it either. _

_I visit him now and then to keep him company._

_Since the 'incident' where my mother left for the second and last time, I haven't gotten any better in my state of mind. Sometimes I wonder how I managed to live on._

_As I said before, my sister coming back did help but not by much. _

_I am now loosing more friends with each coming day, except Yugi Ovcourse._

_The teachers don't even care anymore, they just say that I am a lost cause. But sadly, I agree with them._

_The only person who cares for me now besides Yugi is my sis, Serenity._

_I can safely say that I have reached the point beyond depression, I have become a self-mutilator, unfortunately._

_At times, I just can't help myself. I would just sit on the floor of my bedroom for hours making large enough slits to bleed into my already scarred arms and just watch the crimson coloured liquid drip and stain my navy blue coloured carpet._

_Ovcourse, no one knows about it._

_Everyday I went to school acting like myself, but people would question me about why I wear long sleeved shirts in summer._

_I would just simply reply that I like to wear them and it's not that hot._

_Then they would give me strange looks and then comment on how hot it was._

_I would just shrug my shoulders and walk off. _

_I will admit that sometimes I would feel light headed due to the heat and loss of blood due to the previous night of mutilating my arms. (Yuk!)_

_I have a few friends left and I wouldn't let them go even if they threatened to kill me._

_They are known as Yugi, T'ea, Tristen and Ryou._

_On the odd occasion, I would see their Yami's, Bakura and Yami but they don't go to school so I don't see them that often._

_If u are confused about how I can see their Yami's, I will tell you._

_Yami and Bakura got their own bodies about a year ago, around the same time that Serenity came back_

_Bakura has supposedly changed due to Ryou teaching him on how to behave but I'm not truly convinced although I suppose he has gotten slightly better._

_I've heard from Tristen and T'ea that both Yugi and Ryou are together with their Yami's._

_Sometimes I wish that I could be them. Not because they are together with their Yami's, but they have someone to love and cherish them, someone to look out for them, to be there to comfort them and tell them that everything will turn out ok. _

_Every time that I thought about me being alone all the time, I would go to my room, my sanctuary, and do what I think relieves you of reality for a short amount of time._

_I have school tomorrow, oh joy! Not! I'd better go polish off my mask as to not draw attention to myself.

* * *

_

_End of chapter 1_

_Like? Dislike? Continue? Delete? Tell me and I'll continue, depending on how many reviews I get and what they say._

_Just to let u know, most of this fic is what happened to me. _

_Remember, FLAMES are always welcome. Just don't sizzle me to a crisp_


	2. Sickness and Dizzyspells

_Sweet dreams never last_

_Disclaimer: no own Yugioh, as you know! _

_Enjoy! _

_Chapter 2: Sickness and Dizzy spells.

* * *

_

_The next morning, Joey and Serenity slowly walked towards kame game shop to meet Yugi, so that they can continue their journey towards Domino High school._

_Unfortunately, for Joey, this would be the hottest day of the year and as usual, he's wearing a long sleeved school jacket._

_Joey started to sway slightly as they continued to walk._

_Serenity noticed though._

"_Are you ok big brother?" Serenity questioned with concern evident in her voice in her voice._

"_Yeah Seren, I'm okay, don't worry about me." Joey replied turning to face his younger sister with a weak smile._

_Serenity smiled in return but kept a close eye on him to make sure that he would be okay._

_Soon, the Kame game shop came into view, which relieved Joey to know extent._

_They walked in through the front door of the shop._

_The load ding of the bell was heard signalling that new customers have entered the building._

"_Yugi, are you ready yet?" Joey yelled through the doors that lead to the living section of the shop._

_There was no movement inside of the shop for a while until they saw Yugi come running down the stairs with his uniform evidently, quickly thrown on._

"_Sorry guys, I lost track of time." Yugi stated while straitening his blue uniform and running around trying to find his brown school bag._

_Noticing this, Joey quickly walked over to the front door and picked up Yugi's school bag._

"_Here yuge." Joey said with a strained smile while holding out Yugi's bag with a weak arm._

"_Thanks Joey, you're a life saver! Hey you okay? You dot look too good!" Yugi said with concern for his friend._

_Before Joey had a chance to reply, Serenity came into the conversation._

"_I don't think so Yugi, he was swaying on the way here!" Serenity sadly announced while glancing at her older brother with teary eyes._

"_Hey, hey, hey. Don't worry guys, I feel fine, in fact I feel great, don't cry Serenity, I'm fine, see!" Joey argued, unfortunately, feeling quite sick and weak at this point._

_The heat and loss of blood was really getting to him._

"_Are you sure Joey?" Yugi asked feeling quite worried for his best friend._

"_I'm sure Yuge, don't worry about it!" Joey replied trying to comfort his friend._

"_Ok, but maybe you should take off your jacket, it's the hottest day of the year!" Yugi suggested._

"_NO! I mean, it's ok Yugi I don't need to, I'll be fine honest, and it's not that hot out!" Joey lied almost instantly while slightly tugging on his sleeves._

_Yugi noticed Joey tugging on his sleeves but didn't ask him about it. He didn't think that Joey would want to talk to him about it anyway, but he wished that Joey would open up to him and come to him for help._

"_Uh……………Ok, we better go anyway, we're already late." Serenity suddenly exclaimed while walking over to the front door._

_Without another word, the small group left for school._

_Serenity and Yugi walked slightly behind Joey to make sure that he wouldn't collapse or something._

_Around half way there, Joey started to sway again and stagger a little._

_This did not go unnoticed by Yugi and Serenity._

_Yugi quickly picked up his pace leaving Serenity to watch with concern._

_He walked up to Joey and stopped him before he collapsed in the middle of the sidewalk and held onto his arm to steady him._

"_Joey, are you sure you don't want to go home and rest?" Yugi asked, very concerned at this point._

"_No Yuge, I'll be fine once we get there, promise." Joey promised trying to reassure his friend as he continued to walk/sway towards the school grounds._

_Yugi walked back to Serenity to walk with her, although he kept glancing at Joey to find that his swaying was slightly getting worse as he continued._

_They eventually got to school and walked into the air-conditioned building._

_As Joey promised, he did get slightly better as they came out of the heat._

_This relieved Yugi a bit but he still did notice that Joey was still a bit off._

_Yugi and Joey said their good byes to Serenity as she walked quickly to her homeroom._

_Yugi and Joey quickly walked to their own homeroom._

_They got there just as the bell was about to ring its annoying ring. They found their seats and quickly down._

"_Ah Mutt, I see you're in on time today!"_

_Introducing the multi-billionaire, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba, AKA, Joeys worst enemy and greatest crush._

"_Shut it moneybags!" Joey barked back not even looking behind him to see the smirk on Seto's lips._

_Joey suddenly felt really sick and dizzy. He held his hands and started shaking slightly._

_Surprise and concern quickly appeared on Seto's features but vanished as quickly as they emerged._

"_Hey Mutt! What's wrong with you now?" Seto asked in his usual icy tone._

"_Nothin, just butt outta my business!" Joey replied coldly as he quickly shot a glare the CEO._

_Feeling another dizzy spell, Joey once again held his head in his hands and prayed that it would go away soon._

_Seto was taken back by his cold reply but looked away with a smirk, although every now and then, he would glance at Joey, dreading the fact that ' his puppy ' was ill._

' _Wait, did I just call him my puppy!' Seto thought surprised at himself for thinking such a thing, he then mentally kicked himself for being soo stupid._

_Yugi looked on in astonishment at the fact that Joey didn't lunge himself at Seto, although, his expression quickly turned to concern as he saw that Joey was holding his head with his hands and he was shaking slightly._

' _Oh great, how can I help him if he wont let me?' Yugi thought in frustration as the teacher walked in and the bell rang it's head off.

* * *

_

_End of chapter 2_

_I know that I didn't get any reviews but I continued anyway to see if u like this chapter better than the prologue._

_I promise to update all of my fics more often, but I'm having trouble in doing that cuz I have my GCSE's coming up in a few weeks, so plz bare with me?_

_By The way, This fic was written by Rhianne AKA hikarinotenshi15. _

_C ya next time!_


	3. Medical help and Mansions

Sweet Dreams Never Last

_Disclaimer: no own Yugioh, just emotions in it and pc I'm writing it on._

_Enjoy!_

_Chapter 3: Medical help and Mansions.

* * *

_

_Nearly, all attention turned to the teacher as she walked up to her desk._

_Joey continued to hold his now aching head as small sweat droplets started to form on his forehead._

_This was getting to be too much for Yugi to take, he raised hand in the air to get his teachers attention._

"_Yes Mr Mutou? What is it?" She said taking notice._

_Joey suddenly spun around in his chair to face Yugi, dreading that he didn't mention him. Yugi saw fear evident in his hazel coloured eyes but ignored it and continued with his task._

"_Sorry to interrupt the lesson Ms Hamazaki but could I please take Joey to see the school nurse?" Yugi asked, determined to help his friend whether he liked it or not._

_Ms Hamazaki glanced toward Joey who had turned around once again to face the front._

_He looked tired and very pale._

_She had to admit, he did look quite ill._

_She then turned her attention back to Yugi who had pleading amethyst eyes._

"_Yes you may, Mr Mutou. Mr Wheeler, Please accompany Mr Mutou to the nurses office!" Ms Hamazaki ordered while frowning sadly at the teen in mention._

_Yugi and Joey both got up from their assigned desks and walked through the classroom door, leading to the hallway._

_Seto watched the retreating form of Joey, hoping that he would turn out to be ok._

_Although, little did he know, he would get more into this than he probably would've liked._

_Joey walked on quickly trying to act as though he was completely fine, but on the inside he felt betrayed once again but not by his mother, his best friend._

_He was determined to just get out of school and get his pocketknife out of his school bag._

_He would never leave home without it, just in case of an emergency that it would come in great use._

"_Joey, it was for your own good! I swear you would've passed out in there. And where are you going, this isn't the way to the nurses office!" Yugi said, trying to get his friend to talk to him._

"_YOU DON'T GET IT YUGE! I DON'T NEED TO SEE THE GOD DAMNED NURSE AND I DON'T NEED YOU TO ACT AS MY CARE TAKER!" Joey outburst while walking toward the school exit._

_It's surprising that his outburst didn't draw attention but fortunately, I didn't._

"_Joey, why won't you just tell me the truth? Don't you trust me!" Yugi yelled at his retreating form._

_Joey stopped dead in his tracks._

"_You really want to know the truth yuge? You really wanna know!" Joey asked, turning around to look him in the eye._

"_Yes Joey, Ovcourse I do, I want to help you, you're my best friend!" Yugi pleaded while tears started to emerge from his amethyst eyes._

"_Well you know what Yuge! You can't help! No one can!" Joey said in frustration as he turned to the school exit and ran outside._

_Once outside, Joey started to stagger dangerously. It was like walking into an oven at full power!_

_Yugi cared too deeply to leave him on his own so he decided to follow him._

_Once outside also, Yugi saw Joey staggering and then he collapsed form the heat and dehydration._

"_JOEY!" Yugi called as he ran up to the unconscious teen._

_

* * *

Meanwhile _

_Seto sat at his desk looking out the window while being extremely bored, until he then noticed an all too familiar blonde staggering until he collapsed in the middle of the concrete path._

_' Joey ' Seto screamed in his mind._

_He then got up and told Ms Hamazaki that he wasn't feeling too well._

_He then quickly rushed out of the room and soon found himself outside in the scorching heat._

_"What happened!" He yelled as he ran up to Yugi and Joey. Yugi was trying to wake Joey up. Yugi had tears streaming down his delicate cheeks._

_"I don't know! He walked outside and then collapsed!" Yugi replied frantically._

_"Go tell his sister that I'm taking him to my mansion to get some medical help! Also tell her that he is staying there until he gets back to full health. She is welcome to stay there as well." Seto ordered while picking Joey up bridal style._

_Only a nod came from Yugi as he rushed back into the school to complete his task._

_Seto carried the unconscious blonde to his awaiting limo and put him upon the back seat._

_He then climbed in himself and ordered his chauffeur to him home and quickly._

_Seto positioned Joey's head upon his lap and he removed Joey's golden bangs from his sweaty forehead._

_' Please be okay!' Seto pleaded in his head while smiling sadly._

_Just then, Joey started to stir as a few painful moans escaped his lips._

_He then opened his hazel coloured orbs and looked up at Seto._

_"Wha? Where am I?" Joey asked as he tried to sit up._

_"You're in my limo and we're heading toward my mansion to get you some medical help." Seto replied while stopping Joey from sitting up._

_Joey no longer had the strength to argue or reply and soon found himself falling back into darkness._

_"Sleep well for now puppy." Seto whispered with a slight smile. (I didn't know he could do that! Lol)_

_Soon the mansion came into view, which caused relief to flow through Seto._

_Once the Limo came to a complete stop, Seto carefully positioned himself to pick up Joey and carry him into his home._

_He decided to take him to his room instead of one of the guest rooms._

_He made his way up three flights of stairs with little effort._

_' Joey seems to be a bit too light for my liking!' Seto thought while continuing to walk._

_He soon came up to a magnificent wooden door with a blue eyes white dragon carved into it._

_He then positioned himself to stand right in front of the security device._

_The device then scanned Seto's left blue sapphire eye, conforming that it was indeed Seto Kaiba._

_"Welcome Mr Kaiba" The computer stated as the door opened._

_He swiftly made his way over to the bed and gently placed Joey upon its blue quilted surface._

_He then decided that he better treat him instead of one of those incompetent doctors._

_He started to remove Joey's shoes and then came to his school jacket._

_When Seto came to see the state of Joey's arms, he stopped dead cold._

_All over his slender arms were deep and light cuts, some new, some long since faded into nothing but white lines._

_He was so shocked to see him like this. He dropped Joey's jacket onto the floor and quickly went to fetch a cold wet cloth and the first aid kit._

_He quickly returned and placed the cloth upon Joey's forehead and then started to clean and bandage his arms._

_' Oh Joey. What have you done to yourself?' Seto thought sadly as he sighed sadly.

* * *

_

_End of chapter 3._

_I hope you liked this chapter; it took me all night to think of what to write. I already have most of chapter 4 done but if you r+r I will update soon, promise._

_Remember, all flames are welcome._

_C ya next time guys, bai!_


	4. Fever

Sweet Dreams Never Last

Disclaimer: I own very little in this world and unfortunately, Yugioh is one of those things, but I am glad to say that I do own this fic.

_Enjoy!_

_Chapter 4: Fever

* * *

_

_Once Seto was done with Joey's arms, he decided to use his common sense and check Joey's pockets and bag for anything sharp or anything else the would cause Joey harm._

_He first checked his bag._

' _Oh great! I was hoping not to find anything!' Seto thought to himself as he pulled out Joey's pocket-knife._

' _I wonder what caused him to do this!' Seto continued to think as he searched Joey's pockets, thankfully not finding anything._

' _It couldn't be my insults could it?' Seto asked himself as he thought of all the names that he had made up just for his 'puppy'._

' _Not again! I have to stop calling him that!' Seto thought as he noticed that Joey was once again beginning to stir._

_A few more moans escaped Joey's as he started to re-open his hazel coloured eyes._

_He sat up slowly as the cloth fell onto his lap._

_He then looked around the strange room until his gaze landed upon Seto himself._

"_Why am I here Kaiba?" Joey asked trying to keep calm._

"_I should be asking the questions Joey! What caused you to do this to yourself?" Seto asked trying to make eye contact._

_Joey looked away, shock plastered upon his handsome cheeks._

"_I don't know what you mean! What are you talking about?" Joey asked trying to dodge Seto's question with one of his own._

"_Look at your arm Joey!" Seto ordered, indicating to Joey's left arm._

_Joey really didn't want to but he reluctantly turned his full attention towards his now bandaged arms and gasped._

"_You saw! Didn't you!" Joey asked, although it was obvious. Tears now springing to his recently dry eyes. (You know what I mean by dry)_

"_Yes." Seto simply replied sadly._

"_I'm so stupid! Why did I have to collapse at school? I could've at least gotten home first!" Joey muttered in himself in frustration as he held his held once again._

_Seto heard but decided not to make matters worse by intruding on personal space._

_Tears now started to stream down Joey's slightly flushed cheeks._

_Seto felt the need to comfort him but didn't really know how._

_He felt useless just standing there seeing his 'beloved' cry._

'_Again with the nice names? What's wrong with me? I guess this has to mean something.' Seto thought as he watched Joey._

_Joey continued to cry quietly to himself as his headache started to make itself known._

_Without even realising the he had moved, Seto found himself standing at Joey's bedside glancing at him._

_Seto again felt the need to comfort him and he didn't care what he had to do._

_He sat down next to Joey and pulled him into his arms lightly._

_Joey being completely shocked by this didn't know how to react, he turned stiff but eventually became relaxed._

_He just sat there with his head leaning on Seto's firmly muscled chest while Seto's chin rested upon Joey's head._

" _What are you doing Kaiba?" Joey asked finally able to find his voice._

" _It doesn't matter Joey." Seto Replied, not feeling like calling him mutt anymore._

" _Oh………ok, but why act so nice all of a sudden?" Joey asked quietly._

" _Because I care for your safety." Seto replied with a gentle sigh._

" _Oh" that was all Joey could say._

_All was silent for a while until Seto released his gentle Embrace but remained sitting._

" _Joey, why did you do this to yourself?" Seto asked once again, voice filled with concern._

" _I don't want to talk about it right now." Joey replied bowing his head._

" _Ok, don't worry about it, Tell me when your ready, ok?" Seto said smiling reassuringly._

_Joey felt strange, but he didn't know whether to trust him or not, he's not really used to trusting anyone._

_Joey lifted his head to show a weak smile, tears streaking his cheeks._

" _Thanks Seto, that means a lot." Joey said while still feeling a little strange. _

_Seto smiled again at the mention of his true name. He liked the way it sounded coming from Joey. Usually, the only person aloud to call him that was his little brother Mokuba, but Seto decided that he liked it coming from Joey also._

_Joey felt a little better now that he was out of the heat but he didn't feel that well either and his headache was still lingering._

_Joey held his head once again in an effort to calm his headache but to no avail as he let out a painful groan._

_Seto noticed this and decided to help out with the pain. He dug into the first aid box and pulled out a smaller box of painkillers._

" _Here Joey, these will help with your headache." Seto said handing Joey two small painkillers._

_He then put the rest of the painkillers back into the first aid box and placed it upon his lap._

_Joey looked up and smiled._

" _Thanks." He said gladly taking the painkillers from Seto._

" _Could I please have a glass of water to take these with?" Joey asked sweetly while smiling. (He hasn't smiled in soooo long!)_

" _Oh sorry, Ovcourse you can." Seto said getting up making sure to take the first aid box with him as to not let Joey get it, but what he didn't notice was that something fell out of his pocket._

_Joey noticed it fall out of his pocket as he stood._

_Joey then realised that it was his pocket knife._

' _How did he find it?' Joey asked himself frantically as he made a grab for it._

_He quickly hid it back into his bag, which was lying on the floor next to the bed._

_He then sat back up and tried to act grateful for Seto's help and concern._

_He was grateful but sometimes, Joey wished the he could just die alone with no one to worry about him._

_Even though everyone was still sort of kind to Joey, he still felt that no one really truly cared but they just acted nice so Joey wouldn't feel sad. He even thought that his friends acted like that sometimes._

_He felt really stupid for thinking that sometimes but his friends would act as though he wasn't even there at times._

_Joey was suddenly broken from his train of thought as Seto re-appeared into the room, glass of water in hand._

" _Here Joey, hope you feel better soon." Seto said warmly as he handed the glass of spring water to Joey._

" _Thanks Kaiba." Joey said._

_Seto was a bit disappointed that Joey went back to calling him Kaiba but figured that he would probably get used to calling him Seto soon._

_Joey placed one of the painkillers upon his pink tongue and then took a sip of water to send it on it's way._

_He then repeated the process and finished the glass of water. He then put the empty glass on the bedside table._

" _Get some rest Joey, I have arranged for you and your sister to stay here for a while." Seto announced picking up the glass and turning toward the bedroom door._

" _Are you sure Kaiba? I could go home, its no problem." Joey stated rather quickly._

" _Sorry Joey, but in the mental state your in, I cant really leave you in your home with no one around besides your sister to protect you from yourself." Seto replied calmly but also concern made itself evident in his velvety voice._

_That kind of hurt Joey but he did have to admit that he was right._

" _Oh…………Ok, I understand." Joey stated as he bowed his head sadly._

" _Thanks for the hospitality Kaiba." Joey said as he laid his head back down on the feather stuffed pillow._

" _No problem and you can call me Seto, it sounds nicer then Kaiba!" Seto replied with a smile._

" _Ok, thanks Seto." Joey said smiling also._

_Seto then left the room to go to his office, which is located next to his bedroom._

_But what Seto didn't know was that Joey had possession over the pocket knife once again.

* * *

_

Back to Joey

' He doesn't mean it! He just feels pity towards me! I need to cut but I cant here, he will find out. I really need to cut! I'm desperate! I need to think about something else.' Joey thought to himself while letting crystalline tears shed.

' This is getting to be too much! I wish I was safely hidden in my room where no one can find me.' Joey continued to think as he tossed and turned in the bed not feeling too well anymore.

He eventually managed to fall into a restless sleep but continued to toss and turn in his sleep.

* * *

Back to Seto

Seto was working away at his laptop as usual, although, this time, he couldn't concentrate. Every time he managed to get a sentence down, his concentration landed upon a certain blonde.

' Why does he hurt himself in this manner? I need to find out and soon, I want to help and protect him.'

Seto decided that his concentration was completely lost so he decided to give up on work and go see if Joey was feeling any better.

He got up and turned off his laptop. He swiftly walked out of his office and walked into his occupied bedroom.

There he saw Joey lying on the bed thrashing his head and was covered in a cold sweat.

Seto was alarmed to see him in this state. He quickly made his way over to the bed and made an effort to wake the sleeping blonde.

" Joey, wake up, it's ok, it's me, wake up!" Seto almost shouted as he shook Joey's shoulder lightly.

Joey immediately shot up so that he ended up sitting in an upright position.

He was still covered in a cold sweat and was panting heavily.

He really didn't feel well and really wanted his own bed.

" Seto, I don't feel well!" Joey stated, feeling a wave of dizziness and suddenly felt himself landing on the pillow without even realising that he fell in the first place.

Seto was now really worried. Joey started to shiver. The shaking racked his entire being.

' These are the symptoms of a fever! He even looks flushed and his skin is ashen! Seto thought frantically.

Seto rested his palm on Joey's forehead but broke contact almost instantly at the intense temperature.

Joey didn't even flinch at the soft contact, he just continued to shiver.

' Great! I cant give him anything for it, I gave him painkillers, it could kill him!' Seto thought, getting really worried.

' How did he get so sick, so fast?' Seto continued to think but was broken away from his train of thought as he heard Joey pass a few painful moans from his lips.

Seto decided that it would be better if Joey were in different cloths. His school uniform can't be helping much.

He walked over to his dresser and opened the draw. He then pulled out some thin cotton pyjamas, which should fit Joey quite nicely.

He closed that draw and then opened another and pulled out another blanket.

He closed the draw, got up and walked back over to Joey.

" Joey put these on, or do you need help?" Seto asked covering a blush that threatened to make it's self known.

Joey didn't answer, he just tried to get up but when he took a step forward, he felt another wave of dizziness pass over him and he fell.

He would have landed on the floor if it weren't for Seto's quick reflexes.

He set Joey back onto the bed but positioned him so he was in a sitting position with his legs dangling over the edge.

Joey's head rested upon Seto's firm chest as he breathed in and out in short gasps.

He REALLY wasn't feeling too well.

" I guess that means you need help?" Seto stated rather than asked with concern.

Only a slight nod came from Joey. He couldn't find his voice for some reason.

Seto stood while holding Joey in place and removed his t-shirt.

He then put the cotton pyjama top on him to replace his t-shirt.

By this time, Joey had fallen back into a dreamless sleep while leaning against Seto, breathing quite heavily.

Seto was quite grateful for this. He knew the fact that Joey was a guy and Seto had seen someone in boxers before, but he was still embarrassed.

He quickly finished with re-dressing Joey and then laid him back down on the bed.

He placed the covers upon Joey's lithe frame then he put the other spare blanket on top and then figured that he couldn't do much else other then hopes that he would be ok.

' I think I know how Joey got really sick so fast, it was the drastic change in temperature when he came in and out of buildings and in and out of the heat. His body wasn't used to the sudden change!' Seto thought as he took a chair next to Joey's bedside and sat down in a comfortable position.

He picked up his book from the bedside table and started to read quietly to himself.

He sometimes took glances at Joey and sighed sadly.

Although Joey wasn't thrashing his head anymore, he was still breathing in and out in short gasps.

Seto was still frantically worried over the fact that his puppy was seriously injured, physically and mentally, and being sick didn't help maters much.

* * *

End of chapter 4

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me ages to write and I made it as long as possible for you.

C ya next time xxx r + r plz


	5. Welcome Mokuba and Serenity

Hi again everyone 

I'm really sorry for the late update but I've had a lot on my mind recently.

Anyway here is the fic, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

Chapter 5: Welcome Mokuba and Serenity.

After a while of reading, Seto began to feel tired.

He set down the book in its rightful place upon the bedside table and glanced toward Joey.

He was still shivering but still no longer thrashing his head.

'He cant still be cold! He has three layers on top of him! It might sound stupid me being rich and everything but I don't have anymore spare blankets. What can I do to warm him up?' Seto exclaimed in his mind.

He looked at he clock on the bedside table and it read 12:30pm

'It's only been a few hours since we left school and Joey's sister won't be here for a few more hours.' Seto continued to think as he swiftly stood.

'I wonder if Mokuba's hot water bottle would help? I hope he will be ok by himself for a few minutes.' Seto wondered as he approached the wooden door.

He opened it slowly and walked through the open gap to complete his swift exit. But not before glancing back to Joey to see him sleeping almost peacefully.

'He's still flushed and slightly shivering but I think he just might get better' Seto thought as he made his way to Mokuba's room.

He soon found himself approaching his little brother's room door.

He quickly opened the door and entered the room.

'He definitely needs to tidy his room!' Seto concluded as he walked through the maze of toys.

He then walked up to Mokuba's dresser drawers and opened the top drawer.

'Good! Found it!' Seto declared as he pulled out the blue coloured hot water bottle.

He quickly made his way out of his brother's room and continued his way to the one of many kitchens.

It was his personal kitchen near his bedroom and office. It as close in case he got hungry or thirsty during work or at night when he woke up from sleep.

He soon reached the kitchen and entered it in one swift motion.

It was a sky blue colour filled with a fair amount of chrome around the room.

He instantly located the chrome kettle and turned it on to boil its contents.

Within about a minute, the contents had reached its boiling point and the kettle automatically turned off.

Seto took the kettle off of its stand and poured the boiling water into the hot water bottle.

He then placed the now empty kettle back onto its stand and sealed the entrance on the hot water bottle.

He swiftly made his exit and headed down the hall toward his occupied bedroom.

He suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs and something that sounded like a poor attempt at whistling.

Seto stood still and waited for this person to make their entrance round the corner of the hall.

He didn't have to wait long as he saw the person enter the same hallway that he was currently in.

Seto was quite surprised to see Mokuba heading towards him.

"Mokie? Why are you home so early?" Seto asked confused.

The said pre-teen looked at Seto with the same confused look on his face.

"Don't you remember big brother? I had a half-day at school today so we got to go home early." Mokuba explained with a sigh. Disappointed that his brother didn't listen to him.

"Sorry kiddo, I have a lot going on at the moment." Seto said with a guilty smile knowing that his little brother was disappointed.

Mokuba cast his gaze downward and noticed something that he recognised in Seto's possession.

"Seto? Why do you have my hot water bottle? And come to think of it, why are you home so early? You don't have a half-day." Mokuba asked slightly confused.

"Uh…because…well." Seto was stuck but in the end, he told his brother what had happened with Joey fainting, but of course, left out the bit about Joey's arms.

He also told him not to get too close to him in case he got sick also. He didn't want him to get sick as well after all.

"Ok Seto. Would you like me to do anything to help?" Mokuba asked worried for Joey.

"Not right now but if I do, I know who to call." Seto replied as he smiled and ruffled his little brothers raven hair.

"Ok, I'll be in the kitchen down the hall if you need me." Mokuba said as he turned around to leave.

"Ok but don't eat too much sugar, you know what will happen if you do." Seto said quickly then turned once again to head for his bedroom.

Seto didn't hear an answer but continued to walk down the hall.

He walked through the door to find Joey sat up in bed holding his head and sobbing slightly.

He also noticed that Joey's arms were no longer wrapped in bandages but thankfully, no new cuts could be seen.

Seto was surprised to see him like this once again.

Joey's head was pounding and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ahhhhhhhh." Joey suddenly yelled out in pain and started to grip his blonde hair tightly.

Seto suddenly dropped the hot water bottle and sprinted over to the bed to aid his puppy.

He pulled Joey's arms from his head to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself and wrapped his arms around Joey's lithe frame to calm him.

He then started to stroke the back of his head as he continued to sob quietly whilst leaning against Seto's very muscular frame.

The bedroom door opened slightly and in popped Mokuba's raven head.

"What's going on? I heard someone yell." Mokuba asked worriedly.

"Nothing Mokuba, its ok now, he's calming down." Seto replied with relief.

Mokuba came fully into the room and glanced toward Joey who was sitting in Seto's arms and for the first time, he saw the true state that Joey was in.

He was now extremely worried for Joey but decided to leave it for Seto to handle.

"Ok, well, I'll be in my room if you need me." Mokuba declared as he turned to leave but stopped at the sound of Seto's voice.

"Hold on Mokie, do you want to stay here and help keep an eye on him?" Seto asked glancing at his younger brother.

"Sure." Mokuba said happy to help. He closed the door and came further into the room

He walked over to one of the chairs and sat down watching Seto rock Joey back and forth.

Joey had stopped sobbing. His headache hadn't gone but it did lessen, although, he started to shiver once again.

Seto quickly took note of this and suddenly remembered dropping the hot water bottle.

"Mokie? Could you pass over the hot water bottle please?" Seto asked indicating toward the hot water bottle with his finger, tying not to let go of Joey.

"Ok." Mokuba replied, got up and retrieved the item for Seto.

He then walked over to the bed and handed it to his brother.

"Thanks kiddo." Seto said thankfully with a smile.

"No problem." Mokuba said happily returning the smile and walked back over to his abandoned chair to sit down comfortably.

Seto picked up the spare blanket from the bed while using one hand and using the other to hold up Joey.

He wrapped the blanket around Joey and then he handed the hot water bottle to him so he could hold it to his chest.

Seto then placed Joey into his lap, replaced his arms around Joey's lithe frame and once again, started to rock back and forth. Lulling the blonde to sleep.

Soon, Joey's shivering stopped and he became limp against Seto's chest.

Seto was now making small circular motions on Joey's back with his palm to calm him in his sleep.

Seto glanced toward Mokuba to find him asleep in the chair.

He gently picked up Joey and lifted the original bed covers.

He then placed the sleeping blonde upon the bed and decided to leave Joey wrapped in the spare blanket. He also then placed the other covers over Joey's lithe frame and walked over to Mokuba.

He looked at his silver watch and it read 3:15 in green numbers.

'Serenity will be here any minute now.' Seto thought as he glanced again at Mokuba.

"Mokie, time to wake up." Seto said softly as he shook Mokuba's shoulders gently.

Mokuba's eyes fluttered open to reveal his dark purple coloured orbs.

"What's up Seto?" Mokuba asked cutely while rubbing his left eye and yawning.

"Serenity will be here very soon so could you let her in and show her to the living room when she gets here? I'll be preparing the guest room next to your bedroom. Ok?" Seto asked.

"Sure, ok." Mokuba replied happily.

Mokuba quickly stood up and left the room to go downstairs to complete his mission.

'Good, now I can set up the guest room.' Seto thought.

He glanced toward Joey to see him sleeping peacefully once again.

He then smiled to himself and left the room. Once outside the door, he turned on the security device, so no one else could go in without him.

On his way to the guest room, he heard the doorbell make its annoying sound and a very happy Mokuba greeting our new guest.

'Good. Now that she's here, Joey can have his sister's company as well as mine.' Seto concluded as he walked into the guest room to set it up.

Over to Mokuba and Serenity 

"So, is he ok? I heard from Yugi that something happened but he was too distraught to tell me much." Serenity asked worriedly.

"He's asleep now and your guest room is being prepared." Mokuba replied trying to calm the frantic pre-teen.

The two were silent for a while sipping hot chocolate that Mokuba prepared until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Serenity glanced up to see Seto entering the living room looking very tired.

"He's sleeping if you want to see him." Seto said quietly.

"Yes please." Serenity replied almost instantly.

Seto raised an eyebrow at how she answered so quickly.

"Follow me." Seto said turning to leave the room.

Nothing else said all three teens left the living room to see Joey.

End of chapter 5 

Thanks for reading ppl. R+R plz. I luv you all!


	6. more trouble

Hi ppl, it's me again.

Here is another chapter for you to enjoy.

I also promise to update more often and I think that Seto and Joey will be together in a few chapters maybe a couple more, not sure really.

I have also written 8 chapters so far, so that's why I have taken so long to update. Love found at last will be updated soon too.

Anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own anything except the computer I am typing it on.

"Blah" speech

'Blah' thinking

/blah/ use of mind link

(Blah) authoress interfering

Chapter 6: more trouble.

* * *

Seto, Mokuba and Serenity made their way up the grand staircase to head in the direction of Seto's bedchambers.

They stopped outside the bedroom door and Seto once again stood in front of the security/identity device to open the door.

Once identity was confirmed, all three teens entered the bedroom to find Joey asleep on the bed but breathing heavily.

Serenity rushed over to the bed, tears running down her rosy cheeks.

She looked down upon Joey and placed the palm of her hand on his perspiring forehead.

She left her hand in its place and looked sadly toward Seto.

"Is he going to be ok? Serenity asked worried.

"I think so. It's hard to tell, but I do think so." Seto replied trying to cheer up Serenity.

Serenity couldn't take it. She broke down into tears and fell onto her knees, taking her hand away from Joey's forehead in the process.

Mokuba quickly made his way over to Serenity and tried to comfort her by wrapping his arms around her elegant shoulders. They were shaking violently.

He whispered calming words into her ear and she turned around and wrapped her arms around Mokuba's neck as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

Mokuba rubbed small circles on her back and lifted his head to glance at Seto who was looking at him surprised.

Mokuba merely shrugged his shoulders and lifted Serenity and himself up.

He led Serenity to the guest room where she would be spending the night and stayed with her to make sure she was ok.

In Seto room, Seto watched the two pre-teens go into the guest room with a look of astonishment plastered on his handsome face.

He then entered his occupied bedroom once again and shut the door.

He walked over to his armchair and sat quietly, reading his book again.

He was soon interrupted by the sound of a groan from the blonde.

Seto glanced up at Joey to see him trying to sit up in bed.

"What are you doing pup?" Seto asked slightly concerned but sounded the same as usual.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Joey answered with one of his own questions.

Seto ignored Joey's sarcastic tone of voice and stood up out of the chair.

He walked over to the bed, bent down to help Joey sit up, then sat on the edge of the bed and glanced at Joey.

'He doesn't look any better and he's still slightly shivering.' Seto concluded to himself.

"How are you feeling?" Seto asked in his usual cold tone, but a hint of kindness could be detected.

"Great! After that little nap. Thanks for asking." Joey said evidently lying.

"Ok, if you really feel great, stand up with no help." Seto said knowing the fact that he can't.

'Maybe I shouldn't have said that, he could hurt himself or the cold after lifting up the covers could make him even worse!' Seto thought worried but was broken away from his thoughts when he heard Joey say something.

"Uh… ok." Joey said rather quietly.

He lifted the covers softly and suddenly felt very cold but ignored the feeling.

Seto reluctantly moved from the edge of the bed to allow Joey to get up, but he stayed very close in case Joey fell or fainted from dizziness.

Joey gulped quietly and slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

He gently lifted himself from the bed but once again felt a wave of dizziness pass over him, but before he let himself fall, he quickly sat back down on the bed and held his head with his right hand.

Seto let out a small sigh of relief that Joey didn't fall or pass out, but quickly turned his face back to normal before Joey saw his worried expression.

"I thought so." Seto said smugly.

"Oh alright, so I don't feel so hot." Joey replied before feeling yet another wave of dizziness wash over him.

He started to fall back but suddenly felt two strong arms around his waist to support him.

Joey looked up to see Seto looking down upon him before he lifted Joey back up with him into a sitting up position.

"Thanks." Joey said smiling.

"Don't mention it. Your sister is here but she is with Mokuba in the guest room. She's a bit upset because of what Yugi had told her, I think anyway." Seto said as he helped Joey back into bed.

"Oh." Was all Joey could whisper as he cast his eyes downward.

Seto didn't say anything more. He felt really guilty for telling Joey about his sister being upset.

While lying in bed, Joey started to get a stinking headache, which he tried to ignore but the headache was getting worse.

The two remained silent until Joey gasped in pain. It felt like someone hit his head with a metal pole. He was also trying to sit up and hold his head with both shaking hands.

Seto quickly took notice and forced Joey to lie down.

Seto didn't know what to do and Joey started to thrash his head and yell out in pain.

'I knew I shouldn't have let him get up!' Seto mentally kicked himself.

Seto suddenly heard his door open and Mokuba accompanied by Serenity rushed in frantically.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

"To be very honest, I have no idea, he just started to yell out in pain." Seto replied quickly and worriedly.

Serenity rushed over to the bed and wrapped her slender arms around Joey's shaking frame.

She looked around and spotted the cloth on the bed.

"Can someone wet this with cold water please?" she asked handing out the cloth for someone to take.

Seto advanced forward and retrieved the cloth from Serenity.

He then left the room swiftly to wet the cloth in his bathroom sink.

He soon returned with the cloth and handed it to Serenity.

She placed the cloth upon Joey's forehead and started to stroke his head softly, easing out the pain.

Seto and Mokuba watched on worriedly.

Joey's breathing calmed down and he opened his honey brown eyes once again.

He looked up at Serenity and turned away ashamed. He was scared of her seeing him like this.

He didn't like to see her hurt like that. He also still didn't feel well and wanted his own bed.

Serenity kissed his rosy coloured cheek before getting up and slowly walking out of the room.

She anted so much to stay with him but it hurt too much to see him in this state. (I think Joey knows his sister better than she does - lol)

She walked down the hall to the guest room but didn't enter it. Instead, she lent back against the wall and slid down into a sitting position with her knees up to her chest.

She let a few crystalline tears fall before resting her auburn haired head upon her shivering knees and wrapping her arms around her legs.

Back to Seto's room

Joey was staring up at the white coloured ceiling as Seto sat on the edge of the soft bed, accompanied by a teary eyed Mokuba who was sat right next to him.

"Mokie, go and keep an eye on Serenity and maybe get something to eat for you both." Seto suggested quietly.

"Okay." Mokuba sniffled and left the room quickly, obeying his older sibling.

Seto glanced towards Joey and sighed. Joey glanced back before going back to staring at the amazingly interesting ceiling.

"Seto?" Joey said deciding that the wonderful ceiling was getting quite boring.

"Yeah?" Seto replied in a dazed sort of way.

"Why did you call him Mokie?" Joey asked, trying to hold back his laugh.

"Uh…b-because…well… its sort of my nickname for him. D you have a problem with that?" Seto said trying to push back the heat flaring up in his cheeks.

"No. I was just wondering is all." Joey shrugged while sighing. Seto sighed once again.

"Are you hungry yet?" Seto asked suddenly.

"No but thanks for asking." Joey replied quietly while smiling cutely.

"Tell me when you are. You need to eat something soon." Seto said with a slight hint of concern in his voice.

"Okay I will, don't worry." Joey smiled again in reply.

Seto continued to sit on the bed and glanced at the wall in front of him. It was a plain light shade of blue with nothing else on it.

He soon found it boring so he decided to look else where before standing up in defeat.

"I'm going to do some work in my office. Do you want anything before I go?" Seto asked looking at Joey now.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm used to being alone most of the time. Joey replied, muttering the last part to himself.

Seto didn't seem to here him as he nodded and left to go to his office.

Joey sat up slowly after Seto had left and reached down the side of the bed to retrieve his school bag, which contained books, school apparatus and most importantly of all, his instrument to relive emotional pain.

He got out his pocketknife and picked up the damp cloth that had fallen onto his lap.

'Enough is enough! Although I do wish I was at home and not here.' Joey thought as he started to open his pocketknife.

He raised the cold metal blade to his pale wrist and let it slide down his flesh.

He watched in fascination as a large stream of crimson formed.

Over to Seto

Seto was sitting in his office, reading a boring article on his laptop.

He soon had enough of reading Ra knows what and stood while turning off his laptop.

'I'll make something to eat for Joey and myself.' Seto decided, noting the fact that his stomach was growling rather loudly.

He walked into his kitchen for the second time that day to find Mokuba and Serenity sitting at the table eating sugar free cookies. (A/N. Mokuba gets seriously high on sugar. Lol)

"You two having fun?" Seto asked giving a rare smile.

The two pre-teens nodded in his direction and went back to their discussion on something about a television program called 'Beyblade'.

Seto wasn't really interested in their conversation so he decided not to listen. Instead, he went to the other side of the room to make him and Joey some ham and cheese sandwiches.

Once finished with his task, he put the leftover stuff away and said good-bye to Mokuba and Serenity who smiled in return and continued with their chatting.

He swiftly walked back to his bedroom and managed to open the door while holding the tray. What he saw shocked more than anything.

He saw Joey sat up in bed with a cloth wrapped round his left arm, blood dripping from the cloth.

"JOEY! What have you done!" Seto shouted. He dropped the tray of food and ran the Joey's bedside.

Joey looked up surprised. He was as white as a sheet.

Joey didn't reply. He was too afraid to.

Seto gently took hold of Joey's arm and re-wrapped the cloth around it tighter.

'I thought I had the knife.' Seto thought frantically.

Joey was feeling rather dizzy at this point due to loss of blood.

'I cant let Mokuba or Serenity see this! I'm glad that I'm trained to handle this sort of thing.' Seto thought quickly.

He picked Joey up bridal style and carried him into his bathroom where he placed the blonde down on the floor gently into a sitting position and got another cloth out of the cabinet.

He retrieved the first Aid box and returned the Joey's side.

He unwrapped the wet cloth and cleaned up the couple of cuts that were weeping blood still. He wrapped the new cloth around his arm and waited for the bleeding to completely stop.

When it had stopped, he cleaned the wounds again and wrapped his arm in clean white bandages. He then picked Joey up again and carried him into the bedroom, where he placed the blonde softly onto the bed, letting him sleep.

End of Chapter 6!

* * *

How was it ppl? I'm really sorry for updating after so long but a lot has been happening lately so I haven't had time.

Anyway. Plz read and review puppy eyes. Flames are welcome just don't burn me to a crisp plz.

See u next time, I'll try to update more often, promise! Bai (bye) o


	7. coughing fits and storms

Hi guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been so busy lately.

If anyone is interested, like in the fic, my mother moved out more than once. But unlike the fic, she moved out three times and she didn't take my brother with her (wish she did). Now she has moved back in and my dad is moving out with my brother and me.

That's my ranting done for today. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters, just the plot of this fic and the emotions in it.

Sweet Dreams Never Last

Chapter 7

Coughing fits and storms

* * *

Once Joey had finally settled into a deep sleep, Seto sat back down in his armchair and held his head in his hands. Back hunched slightly.

'Great! What can I do now? He obviously isn't going to stop just like that. It would help if I knew what caused it in the first place. But for now, I need to find that knife as well as anything else he might have.'

Seto concluded, sitting up straight then getting back up.

He strolled over to the bed and looked around for any sign of the knife. Not finding it anywhere, his glance soon landed on the pillow of which Joey's head rested upon.

'I bet I could lift that without waking him.' Seto thought and quickly decided to go along with his idea.

He leaned over the bed slightly rested his hand on the edge of the very soft cushy pillow. He proceeded in gripping it and lifting it slightly.

He used his free hand to gently hold Joey's head in place while he continued with his task.

Once the pillow had been lifted far enough, Seto spotted the pocketknife and used the hand that had kept Joey's head in place to remove the object from its resting place.

'At least I found it, I wonder how he got it though.' Seto thought as he walked back over to his armchair.

He once again put the knife into his pocket and sat down comfortably.

- - - Mokuba and Serenity - - -

"Mokuba? Do you think that my brother will get better?" Serenity asked innocently teary eyed.

"I think he will, especially with my big brother looking after him." Mokuba replied, calming the young pre-teen in front of him.

"I guess I think so too. Your brother seems really good with taking care of people I guess." Serenity said cheering up slightly.

"Anyway, that's enough of worrying. What would you like to do Serenity? We finished our snacks so we can do pretty much anything you want." Mokuba said cheerfully.

"I don't mind, we can do what you want." Serenity replied with a shy smile.

"Would you like to take a walk in the gardens?" Mokuba cutely offered

"That sounds nice, I would love too." Serenity said, getting happier.

"Okie lets go!" Mokuba quickly announced.

With nothing else said, Mokuba proceeded in taking Serenity's hand with a slight blush in his cheeks and leading her to his favourite in the Grand Gardens.

- - - Joey and Seto - - -

Seto had been sat down for a while now, thinking to himself of what to do about Joey.

'I suppose I could send Joey to see a shrink but that might only make it worse and he probably won't talk anyone anymore. So what else could I do?' Seto thought while closing his eyes with a quiet sigh.

Seto had not noticed that Joey was awake and staring up at the ceiling.

- - - Joey's POV - - -

'How could I have been so stupid! Now he's not ever going to leave me alone!' I scowled at myself.

I looked over to Seto to see him hunched over slightly with his elbow on the arm of the chair, his chin resting on one hand. He also had his eyes closed.

'Is he asleep or just pretending?' I asked myself.

'He does look quite at peace when he has his eyes closed. He's also quite cute like that too. God! I have to get rid of this crush!' I thought frowning.

I turned my head once again to look back at the ceiling. If Seto was awake then he obviously didn't notice my movements.

- - - Normal POV - - -

The room was still, the only noise, which could be heard was each other's breathing.

Seto lifted his head up and opened his eyes to see Joey awake and staring up at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling pup?" Seto asked in his usual arrogant tone. Although a bit of concern filtered through.

"…" No answer came from Joey. He only turned his head to stare blankly at Seto.

Saw noticed tears start to form in Joey's eyes and suddenly felt very guilty for his arrogant tone.

"Joey? What caused you to be like this?" He asked as gently as he could.

Joey turned his head back to look at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it." Joey said after a long sigh. Re-opening his eyes, the tears that were forming were now making their way down Joey's recently dry flushed cheeks.

Seto watched his broken puppy sadly; he really wanted to help but didn't know how.

'Maybe I could ask Serenity. But I don't think she even knows of Joey's situation.' Seto thought to himself.

All was silent once again until Joey started to have a coughing fit.

Alarmed, Seto stood and quickly made his way over to the bed. He proceeded in gently turning Joey onto his side so his back was facing Seto in case he would choke on his own saliva.

Seto then started to pat Joey's back in an effort to help him.

Once Joey had stopped coughing, Seto turned him onto his back and glanced at Joey's face. His face was even more flushed and his eyes were watering more from all of the coughing.

"Are you alright Joey?" Seto asked greatly concerned.

Only a nod came from Joey, as his throat was too sore for him to speak.

"I'll be right back." Seto announced and walked into his bathroom.

About thirty seconds later, Seto re-entered the room, a glass of water in hand once again.

He walked over to the bed and used his free hand to lift up Joey's blonde head enough to drink same of the water.

'I hope the sleeping stuff in his water works. He needs all the sleep he can get.' Seto concluded while lowering Joey's head back down onto the soft blue pillow.

Joey drank as much of the water he could before his eyes started to droop, as he suddenly felt tired.

It took a few minutes but Joey finally went back to sleep for the umpteenth time that day.

'Good! Maybe with enough sleep, he will get better. I just wish that sleep could cure what ever is hurting my puppy mentally.' Seto stopped in mid-sentence. 'My Puppy? Note to self, stop doing that!' Seto mentally kicked himself.

He sighed deeply and sat back down in his armchair.

- - - Mokuba and Serenity - - -

"Wow! Your garden is so beautiful!" Gasped Serenity as she glanced around at her surroundings.

Both pre-teens were surrounded by all kinds of different flowers. There were white lilies, blue and red roses, blue bells and more!

Serenity couldn't believe how beautiful it was.

"I know, this is my most favourite place in the whole garden." Mokuba replied after a minute of silence.

Mokuba glanced towards Serenity to see her smelling some red roses.

'Wow! She's so beautiful!' Mokuba thought while blushing as red as the roses Serenity was smelling.

Serenity straightened herself up and glanced at Mokuba, a shy smile on her face. Then a look of confusion over took the smile when she saw how red Mokuba was.

'Is he blushing?' She asked herself as a tinge of pink appeared on her own smooth cheeks.

The two stood in silence just looking at each other while blushing.

A soft breeze went be and Serenity's hair swayed slightly, moving in elegance.

'I don't think that I have ever seen anyone more beautiful!' Mokuba thought as his blush deepened, looking some what like a red rose with sunburn.

"Uh…s-so, w-what would y-you like t-to do?" Mokuba stuttered quietly.

Serenity didn't answer. With a shy smile, she slowly walked toward Mokuba and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Mokuba had the same idea as he closed his eyes and leaned toward his right, thinking that serenity was going for his left cheek.

Not noticing this, Serenity leaned in toward her left and closed her eyes slowly.

It all went in slow motion as the two continued to lean in.

After what seemed like an eternity to them, contact was made but not where they had intended.

Lips pressed together gently. Although both shocked, neither of the two made an attempt to break the contact.

Mokuba slowly wrapped his arms around Serenity's small waist as Serenity wrapped her arms around Mokuba's thin neck, and under his luxurious black mane.

This movement caused the seemingly innocent kiss to deepen.

They stayed like that for a few moments until lack of oxygen made itself known and they both pulled apart at the same time.

"Wow!" Both pre-teens said in unison while blushing madly.

"So…uh…what would you like to do now?" Mokuba quietly asked, still blushing.

"I don't mind, its up to you." Serenity replied while trying to calm her racing heart.

"Um…how about we get some hot chocolate or an ice-cream?" Mokuba suggested, his blush finally decreasing.

"Ice-cream would be great, especially if its strawberry ice-creams. Its my favourite!" She announced happily and clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Cool! That's my favourite too! Lets go and get some!" He said happily and once again, took Serenity's hand in his and led her to the ground floor kitchen.

- - - Joey and Seto - - -

The room was still silent as Joey slept on.

'I wonder long he will be out. I didn't give him too much, just enough for a while.' Seto pondered.

Seto stood up and looked out of a window, which is placed on the other side of the room.

'Looks like a storms about to hit.' Seto thought.

He stayed like that for a few moments until he saw a lightning bolt not too far from the mansion.

About a second later, thunder was heard.

'Great! I'd better find Mokuba and tell him to stay inside.' He concluded and turned to face Joey.

'I hope he doesn't wake up.' Seto thought and headed towards the door.

He quietly closed the door behind him and walked down the hall, swiftly approaching the grand staircase.

'If I know Mokuba, which I do. He will be in the kitchen eating strawberry ice-cream.' Seto smiled to himself at the thought as he descended the staircase and headed into the direction of the main kitchen.

Upon reaching his destination, Seto entered the kitchen and as expected, saw Mokuba and Serenity sitting at the table eating strawberry ice cream.

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba cheered happily before shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his petit mouth.

"Mokuba, a storm is about to hit so stay indoors. If you see any of the open, close them. I don't think the maids are here anymore but if you see anyone, can you please inform them of the oncoming storm." Seto announced calmly.

"Sure." Mokuba replied before he stuffed another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Seto watched on as Mokuba kept stuffing huge spoonfuls of ice cream into his mouth.

"Mokuba, don't eat it that fast, you'll get brain freeze!" Said warned while shaking his head.

Mokuba just shrugged his shoulders and glanced toward Serenity who was slowly eating her ice cream in smell spoonfuls.

'She is so cute! I wonder if she was an angel that was reborn.' Mokuba pondered to himself.

He was broken from his train of thoughts as heard Seto speaking again.

"Mokuba, if you see Rolland anywhere, send him to my bed chambers. But tell him to be quiet when he comes in. He has permission to walk straight in." Seto announced walking toward the door.

"Okie." Mokuba said to the retreating form of his brother.

Seto walked back up to his room and walked in quietly.

'Good! He's still asleep.' Seto sighed in relief as he strolled over to his window seat and sat down, gazing outside, watching the approaching storm.

Seto saw black clouds hovering over the city as the heavens opened up and rain started to pore down upon the streets of Domino city.

Another bolt of lightning was seen and thunder was heard less than a second later, indicating that the storm was nearly on top of them.

'Great! Maybe school will be cancelled for tomorrow.' Seto thought turning his attention to Joey's sleeping form.

'He's starting to look a bit better.' Seto sighed in relief again and sat down on the edge of the bed, starting to run his fingers through Joey's soft blonde locks.

- - - Mokuba and Serenity - - -

Mokuba was putting the two bowls into the dishwasher while Serenity put the spoons in.

"Come on, we'd better go find Rolland. I think he's in the library filling out reports." Mokuba said as he took Serenity's hand and started walking towards the library.

Both pre-teens walked in and saw a man in his late twenties writing on what looked like a pile of documents.

"Rolland, Seto would like you to go up to his room but has asked you be quiet when you walk in. You have permission to walk in without knocking." Mokuba instructed.

The said man looked toward Mokuba and stood up. He nodded his understanding and exited the library to see his boss.

"so… do you ant to go to my game room?" Mokuba asked happily.

"Sure." Serenity smiled happily.

* * *

End of chapter 7 

There you go, an extra long chapter. Again I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time. I promise to update more often and I will very soon update all of my other fics.

See you next time!

Plz review chibi eyes flames are welcome but plz don't sizzle me to a crisp. Thankies for reading! o


	8. More Guests!

Hello one and all once again.

I am here to bother you with another update. Hehe

I hope u read it and love it

Plz read and review Chibi eyes it would mean so much to me if u did.

Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: as you know YUGIOH IS NOT MINE AND NEVER WILL BE! Get over it! I had too waaaaaaaaaa!

Sweet dreams never last

Chapter 8

More guests!

* * *

Upon entering Mokuba's game room, Serenity found herself in awe as she looked around.

There were piles upon piles of every kind of game known to man all stacked up against the walls.

There were game consoles everywhere!

A TV that covered up three quarters of the wall on the opposite end of the room.

And a huge stereo with massive speakers that also hung on the wall.

The room was a pale blue with soft violet couches here and there to complete the room.

"Wow!" Serenity said turning around slowly to look at everything in the big compact room.

"So…what would you like to play on? I have a dance dance revolution game if you want to play that." Mokuba offered cutely.

"Can you play that?" Serenity asked slightly shocked.

"Yep! Seto can too but I kick his butt nearly every time." Mokuba boasted grinning.

"Cool! Okay! But I will warn you, I am a champion at this game!" Serenity announced very proud of her achievements.

"Thanks for the warning but you don't need to worry about me, I'm pretty good myself." Mokuba said proudly.

Without another word, the raven-haired pre-teen started up the game and the two began to play.

Serenity was already winning.

->->- Seto and Joey - - -

Seto was still sat on the bed watching Joey's sleeping form.

'He looks so innocent when he sleeps. So…different.' Seto thought smiling softly to himself.

Seto turned his gaze to the door as he heard open slightly.

Rolland then came in quietly and bowed his head slightly in Seto's direction to show his respect for his boss.

"Rolland, I need you to go and get Yugi then bring him here. His Yami may accompany him. Please hurry as there is a storm approaching quickly." Seto ordered sounding very seriously.

"Yes sir." Rolland complied and walked back out of the room to complete his employer's wish.

->->- (For the first time. LoL) Yami and Yugi - - -

Yugi had just gotten home from school when it had started raining. He stayed behind late after school for classroom clean up duty.

He was pacing in his room, worrying about his best friends well being.

Yugi continued to pace as Yami entered into their shared bedroom, holding a tray with some sandwiches and juice upon its surface.

"What is troubling you Aibou?" Yami asked concerned as he placed the tray upon Yugi's wooden nightstand.

"Its Joey! He fainted at school today and Kaiba took him to his mansion." Yugi explained nervously.

Yami looked worried but didn't say anything. He walked over to Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi's really thin waist.

"Don't worry Aibou, I'm sure he will be fine. He is in Kaiba's care after all." Yami said trying to reassure the frantic teen.

'That's what I'm afraid of.' Yugi thought to himself.

He rested his head upon Yami's well-toned chest and took in a deep breath, relaxing slightly.

They both stayed like that for a few minutes until they heard the shops doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Yami said calmly and left the room, resulting in Yugi waiting by himself in the quiet bedroom.

Yami quickly headed to the shops front door.

'I wonder who would come here in this storm.' Yami thought opening the door to come face to face with Rolland.

"Good evening Mr Mutou. Would you and Yugi Mutou please accompany me to see Mr Kaiba and Mr Wheeler?" Rolland asked questionably.

"Um…sure, hold on a minute. I just have to tell Yugi. Please come in out the storm." Yami offered politely.

Rolland smiled his thanks and swiftly walked passed Yami and into the shop.

Yami walked out of the shop and headed back upstairs into his and Yugi's bedroom.

Yugi was sat on his and Yami's bed when Yami himself walked back into the room.

"Yugi, Kaiba has sent Rolland to get us to see him and Joey. Rolland is waiting downstairs so lets go before the storm gets too bad." Yami announced in a fluent smooth voice.

Yugi nodded his head in understanding and they both headed out of their bedroom and downstairs to the shop, trey of snacks forgotten.

"Ok Rolland lets go." Yugi said quite seriously.

Just before leaving the Mutou household, Yugi quickly scribbled down a note for his grandpa and left it on the shop counter. All of them then went outside where Yami locked up the shop and then followed the other two to the awaiting limo.

The black coloured vehicle started up and then the journey towards the mansion had begun.

It only took ten minutes to reach the mansion because of the slick empty roads due to the on coming storm.

The classy limo was parked just outside of the front entrance to the mansion and all three people hopped out of the vehicle and ran the short distance to the front door.

Rolland opened the large wooden door and welcomed the two teens inside.

"Wait in the living room through that hall and second door to the right while I inform Mr Kaiba of your arrival." Rolland said and then headed up the grand staircase in the direction of Seto's bedroom.

Yami and Yugi both shrugged their shoulders and walked into the living room and sat down on the very soft black couch.

->->- Joey and Seto - - -

By this point, Seto was sitting on the edge of the bed looking worriedly towards Joey's still sleeping form.

Joey was sweating and slightly trembling.

'Please get better soon Joey.' Seto thought but was cut off by the sound of the door opening softly.

"Sir, Yugi and Yami Mutou have both arrived and are waiting for you in the living room." Rolland announced quietly.

"Thank you Rolland, you may have the rest of today and tomorrow to yourself." Seto said feeling generous.

Rolland nodded his thanks and walked out of the room to start his vacation.

Seto stood up from the bed and swiftly made his exit after quickly glancing at Joey and didn't bother to turn on the identity device.

He walked down the grand staircase quickly, turned down the hall and entered the living room.

He saw Yugi and Yami sitting on the couch with worried faces as they both looked up when he entered the room.

"I'm glad to see that you have both made it safely. Please follow me to see Joey." Seto instructed not waiting for a response from the two teens.

Seto, Yugi and Yami walked up the stairs towards Seto's room in a quick pace.

By this time, Yugi was out of breath and had to be carried by Yami, piggyback style.

They soon entered the bedroom and Yami put Yugi down so that he could stand by himself.

The two tri-colour haired teens walked up to the beds edge and glanced at Joey.

'Oh, great! I think Joey's starting to wake up.' Seto thought.

As soon as he finished thinking this, Joey's eyes started to flutter open tiredly.

He let his vision clear properly before he did anything else.

"Joey? Are you okay?" Yugi asked noticing that he was waking up.

"Uh…Yugi? Yami?" Joey asked now that his vision had completely cleared.

"Yeah Joey, its us. How are you feeling?" Yugi asked starting to tear up.

"I'm okay I guess." Joey answered, smiling reassuringly at his best friend.

Yugi took Seto's place on the edge of the bed next to Joey and started to have a light conversation with him.

Yami decided to talk to Seto instead of interrupting Yugi and Joey.

"What's wrong with him Kaiba?" Yami asked while watching the scene of Yugi and Joey talking in front of him.

"He has a very high fever that's all you need to know." Seto replied in his usual cold tone.

"If you know more then you need to tell us! Joey's life could be at risk!" Yami outburst a little too loudly.

Joey sat up slightly with a lot of effort and looked pleadingly at Seto.

He looked pale and frightened to death.

Seto glanced at Joey and could see the begging in his hazel coloured orbs.

He turned his head back towards Yami and breathed in deeply before he spoke.

* * *

End of Chapter 8

I know I'm evil MUAHAHAHAHA. I hate cliff-hangers too but I thought this would fit. Sorry people.

Anyway, I will update soon, promise.

See you next time. Plz review xxx


	9. the puppy torturing continues!

Hi People!

I'm glad to say that I have another update for you! o.o

By the way, I may be confusing you readers. In the first chapter I said that it was the last day of school before the weekend, and in other chapters I have said that there was school the next day. I was really tired and I confused myself lol! Anyway, just so everyone knows, it is not the last day before the weekend, it is Thursday. Okie, I hope that helps.

This is going to be a REALLY long chapter! And it's going to have a bit of fluff in it. I just had to Heehee. I'm sorry if this fic is dragging a bit but I'm going to try and speed it up a bit.

I hope you are all liking my fanfiction so far! And thanks to EVERYONE who have been reviewing!

I really hope to get more reviews soon, I don't have many TT cries

Seto: Anyway… we'd better leave her alone to cry for a minute so Joey will say the disclaimer.

Joey: the authoress does not own Yugioh or the characters involved. But she does own the computer that she is typing it on.

Joey: did I do good?

Seto: yes puppy, you were great!

Authoress wanders over from her corner of sadness

Seto, Joey and Rhianne (authoress): Enjoy the Fic!

Sweet Dreams Never Last

Chapter 9

The puppy torturing continues

* * *

Seto released the breath that he slowly took in.

"Yami, it is none or your business and besides, its not my place to tell you what has been discussed between Joey and I. So if you don't mind, stay out of other peoples business!" Seto said trying to keep his nerves calm.

Joey let out a sigh of relief and glanced toward Seto, thanking him silently, suddenly his attention was drawn to Yugi as he spoke.

"Joey, please understand that you can trust us. You don't have to tell me what's wrong but please promise me that you will be ok." Yugi quietly said very teary eyed.

"Don't worry Yuge, I promise." Joey reassured his best and closest friend with a small sad smile.

Yami kept a watchful eye on Joey. He knew that Joey was keeping a lot of things from them and he wanted to help him.

"So Yuge, what's happening at school?" Joey asked in his hoarse voice.

"Nothing much and we didn't get any homework set today for a change." Yugi answered with a teary smile.

"That's unusual. Oh well, at least we have a free night." Joey said with a forced toothy grin.

"Yeah." Was Yugi's only reply.

"Would you two like to stay the night? I don't suggest going outside and I think school will be cancelled tomorrow judging by the looks of this storm." Seto interrupted after a while of standing there in a comfortable silence.

"Sure, thank you Kaiba." Yugi replied with a grateful smile.

Deciding to make himself comfortable, Yami walked over and claimed Seto's recently abandoned armchair.

Outside, the storm was getting worse as Joey and Yugi kept talking about random topics and Yami stayed in his position in the chair as he watched the two teens converse with each other.

- - - Serenity and Mokuba - - -

"Ha! I win again! That makes 10 wins for me and 3 wins for you." Serenity cheered happily.

"Yeah well I just said I could play, I didn't say I could win a world championship title." Mokuba pouted cutely.

"Awe, don't be like that." Serenity said cutely and brought Mokuba into a loving embrace.

Mokuba blushed deeply but that didn't stop him from returning the hug.

The moment soon passed as they separated from the loving hug.

"It's getting late, maybe we should go to our rooms and go to bed." Serenity quietly said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Hey… Um… Would you like to s-stay in m-my room with me?" Mokuba asked blushing crimson once again.

Serenity smiled and leaned in from her position in front of Mokuba and lightly kissed his warm crimson cheek.

"Why not?" She replied still smiling.

"Cool, come on it's this way and you can use the bathroom to change if you like." Mokuba stated happily.

Serenity smiled and nodded but didn't say anything in response.

After the short walk to Mokuba's bedroom, they entered the room and Mokuba quickly went to his dresser and pulled out his extra pyjamas (He and Serenity are roughly the same size and age).

He handed them over to Serenity who took them gratefully and walked her to the bathroom.

After a moment, she walked back out, her hair in a loose ponytail, and carrying her clothes in her arms.

Mokuba had changed into his midnight blue pj's when she was in the bathroom.

Mokuba took the clothes from her and placed them into the laundry hamper.

"I will make sure they are washed for tomorrow." Mokuba explained happily.

Mokuba walked over to his large queen sized, blue covered bed and pulled back the covers.

Getting in and getting comfy, Mokuba patted the space next to him, his face still crimson.

Serenity smiled and climbed in next to him.

They quietly said their goodnights and Mokuba turned off the light by clicking the switch next to his bed.

Just before they fell asleep, they shared a quick but loving goodnight kiss, then Serenity snuggled into Mokuba's chest, Mokuba's arms around her slim waist.

- - - Seto - - -

Seto had just finished getting another guest room ready and now he was walking back to his bedroom until he spotted Mokuba tugging Serenity's hand and walking in the direction of Mokuba's bedroom.

They hadn't seen him but it doesn't really matter.

He dismissed them walking to Mokuba's bedroom and continued to walk to his own.

He soon found himself at his door so he walked in quietly.

When he turned around after shutting the door, he saw Yugi asleep in Yami's lap on the chair, Yami stroking his hair softly and Joey sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"The guest room is ready for you if you are tired." Seto said quietly as to not wake anyone up.

"Thank you Kaiba, I think we should turn in now." Yami replied quietly for the same reason.

Nothing else said, Yami gently lifted himself and his Hikari up without waking him.

Seto opened the door and stepped out after them to show them the way.

He let them into the guest room and they said their good nights and Seto was once again walking in the direction of his bedroom.

'Maybe I should check in on Mokuba and make sure he's in bed.' Seto thought.

He carried on walking but this time, his destination was Mokuba's room.

He walked up to his younger brother's bedroom door and opened it quietly.

He walked into the dark room slowly and let light in from the hallway.

On the beds surface he saw Mokuba sleeping with his arms wrapped around Serenity under the covers and Serenity snuggled into his chest, sound asleep.

Seto smiled inwardly. He did think Serenity was a good and kind person.

He decided to leave them be and walked back into the highly lit hallway where he closed the door and walked back to his own room.

He silently entered his bedroom and walked over to the bed.

He then rested his palm upon Joey's forehead to check his fever.

'It's still really high.' Seto concluded as he walked into the bathroom after picking up the cloth from where it was left.

He let cold water run over the cloth from the tap, rinsed it then brought it back into the bedroom along with a bowl, half full of cold water.

He rested the bowl upon the nightstand and rinsed off the cloth again, making sure it wouldn't drip, then he wiped Joey's flushed face with it and then placed in on Joey's hot forehead.

'That should help atleast a bit.' Seto thought.

Feeling that nothing else could be done, he retired to his armchair soon drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Joey's dream sequence.

Joey was sat in a corner of a dank ally, cold and scared.

The only thing he was wearing was his white and blue T-shirt and black boxers.

Two drunken men that once again stood over him had ripped everything else off.

One was tall but quite round in size. He had brown hair turning grey and wore muggy brown clothing.

The other was also tall but not as round. He had very dark brown hair with streaks of grey down either side of his head. He wore worn jeans, a white button up shirt and a black leather jacket undone. He also had a large scar running down the length of his left cheek.

Joey started to shake more, smelling the alcohol in the air almost made him want to gag.

The first man in brown clothing grabbed both of Joey's shaking wrists and held them above his head, snickering in his face as the second man in leather started to rip Joey's T-shirt apart.

Joey was so scared he could barely breath. Shaking wracked his entire being.

The silence was shattered by an ear-piercing scream by one name being shouted.

"SETO! HELP ME PLEASE!" Joey suddenly screamed into the quiet streets and ally ways.

End dream sequence 

"SETO! HELP ME PLEASE!" Joey screamed in his sleep causing Seto to startle awake.

Seto quickly looked over the bed after letting his eyes get used to the dark and saw Joey tossing and turning, covered in sweat and shivering like there was no tomorrow.

The cloth once again abandoned onto the floor.

He got up from his chair and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Seto." Joey whimpered in his sleep.

"It's okay, I'm here." Seto whispered stroking Joey's blonde locks.

Joey seemed to calm down at the soft touch although he continued to shiver.

'What do I to warm him up? The only thing I haven't tried is sharing body heat but how would he react if he wakes up?' Seto mentally asked himself.

After hearing Joey whimper his name again, he decided to go ahead with it.

He quickly removed his shirt and Joey's PJ top because he had learned earlier in life that sharing body heat was no good with clothing because it held in the cold.

He then slipped under the covers next to Joey and pulled the covers up to their shoulders.

Seto hesitated before wrapping his arms around Joey's slim waist and pulling him closer.

Joey's head rested upon Seto's firmly muscled chest and Seto's head rested on top of Joey's.

He took in the sweet scent of Joey's hair.

'He smells like honey.' Seto thought to himself.

Joey's shivering soon subsided and he lay still breathing deeply.

Joey's Dream Sequence 

"Hey! I just got warmer. And where did those drunk sleaze balls go?" Joey asked out loud to himself.

He wasn't in the ally anymore, in fact, he was standing in a flowery field, fully dressed once again.

"What's going on?" He asked thoughtfully.

Joey nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice come from directly behind him.

"You asked me to help you, so I brought you here away from danger." The voice said smoothly.

'I know that voice. Its Seto." Joey thought slowly turning.

The said teen smiled softly when he saw Joey's honey eyes widen slightly in shock.

"Seto? Did you really hear me?" Joey asked still slightly shocked.

"Of course I did. If you ever need me, I'll hear you and I'll be there." Seto said with a heart-warming smile.

For some reason, Joey no longer seemed shocked. He smiled sweetly and thanked Seto.

Seto smiled again and closed the little gap between them into a loving embrace.

Joey closed his tired eyes feeling safe and content in Seto's hold.

End Dream Sequence 

Joey opened his eyes feeling warm and not feeling so ill anymore.

He heard soft breathing coming from right behind and he tried to roll over to look behind him but felt strong arms tighten its grip around his slim waist.

'What the?' Joey asked himself.

He turned his head to see behind him and saw Seto sleeping peacefully right next to him.

'No wonder I feel so warm.' Joey thought, happy to be in Seto's strong arms.

He turned his head back to its original position and smiled contently.

Glancing out of the window, he saw that it was starting to get lighter outside.

'It must be around 6am.' Joey concluded, closing his eyes once more to fall back into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

- - - One Hour Later - - -

The sun wasn't much higher in the sky when Seto's eyes tiredly fluttered open around 7am.

'I'd better get up before Mokuba does and make breakfast. Even if school is on today I will let him have the day off and Serenity too of course. I bet they are already up anyway.' Seto thought sighing deeply.

He went to get up but the movement caused Joey the make a sound in his sleep and he subconsciously grabbed Seto's hand before it left his waist. Or atleast Seto thought that he did it in his SLEEP.

Seto was surprised by the act. He didn't know what to do, move and risk waking Joey. Or wait for Joey to wake up or let go. He eventually decided to risk moving although he wanted to stay with Joey in bed.

He tugged lightly on his hand with no success of Joey letting go. The only response he got was Joey's grip tightening.

He tried to tug harder eventually getting his hand free.

Sitting up on the bed, he swung his legs over the edge and planted his feet firmly on the blue-carpeted floor.

Starting to stretch his tired muscles and yawning in the process, he got up and walked over to his dresser.

He pulled out some fresh clothes and went to the bathroom to have a refreshing shower.

- - - Joey - - -

Joey was lying on his side eyes closed but fully awake. He was waiting to hear the water run in the shower before he made any movements.

One minute later, he heard the water running. His eyes opened quickly and he sat up slowly, ignoring an on-coming headache. He then swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

'It wasn't my imagination! He was really with me in bed last night. This is too good to be true!' Joey thought smiling to himself.

'I need to go for a walk. I'm so stiff!' Joey thought as he stretched his muscles.

He looked around the room and saw his clothes on top of one of the dresser.

'Good! Atleast I don't have to walk around in soaking PJ pants.' He thought happily.

He got dressed as quickly as he could and discarded the PJ pants that Seto had dressed him in somewhere on the floor.

'Now where are my shoes?' His sneakers were no-where in sight.

He decided to check under the bed in case they were hiding.

Looking under the bed, Joey found what he was looking for so he sat back on the bed and strapped on his sneakers.

Finally ready, Joey walked a little shakily to the door while listening intently to the noise of the running water in the room next to the bedroom.

He left swiftly, making sure to shut the door quietly as to not alert Seto in the bathroom.

Walking steadily along the empty hallway, Joey's attention was elsewhere.

Not noticing the solid object in front of him, Joey tripped over a mini sized coffee table which had a vase of flowers sat on its polished surface.

A small crash was heard as Joey knocked over the table and fell to the ground along with it.

- - - Seto POV - - -

The warm water that was sprinkling onto my body was slowly soothing my on-growing headache.

Thoughts of Joey's warm body pressed against mine, once again flashed before my minds eye.

I shook my head to rid me of the disturbing yet pleasurable images. Although regretting the action as it made my headache worse.

I reached over and grabbed the half empty of blueberry scenting shampoo and conditioner and began to wash, rinse and lather my hair.

I was just about ready to get out of the shower but I stayed a moment longer, just enjoying the warm refreshing water.

Besides the running water, the room was quiet. But the silence was shattered as the sound of something crashing to the floor made my head snap up to look at the door.

"What was that?" I asked under my breath.

I quickly got out of the shower after turning it off and grabbed the first towel I could find and wrapped it around my slim waist. Unfortunately, the towel that I had picked up was Mokuba's pink towel with 'My Big Brother Is Gay!' written all over it. I wonder why it is in here anyway. I will ask him later.

I left the bathroom to find an empty bed, the sheets a mess.

"Joey?" I found myself asking out loud.

Seeing Joey no-where in sight, I walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

I looked down to see that a coffee table had fallen over onto its side.

I guess that must have been Joey when he wondered off. I wonder where he is anyway.

I looked around the vacant hallway to try and locate him but I couldn't see him anywhere in this hallway.

Maybe walking around in a towel isn't a great idea. I decided to quickly get changed and then look for Joey.

- - - Normal POV with Joey - - -

'Oh good, he didn't see me.' Joey thought as he walked down one of the many hallways.

'I wonder where the kitchen is. I'm starving!' Joey declared to himself as his stomach rumbled.

Searching long hallways, Joey found himself at a very huge staircase.

'I bet the kitchens downstairs.' Joey thought with a snap of his fingers.

Joey was still a bit shaky so he descended the stairs very carefully while holding tightly onto the banister.

When he walked down to the ground floor, Joey didn't know where to go next.

Left was a long hall with a lot of doors leading to random rooms and the right was two more long halls.

Directly in front of him was the main entrance to the mansion.

"Hmmm, which way? I know, eanie meanie minie moe, catcha tiger by the toe, if it hollers let it go, eanie meanie minie moe.' Joey ended up pointing to the hall on the left. So with a shrug, he took off in that direction. (I can't believe I just typed that ¬.¬u)

He came up to the first door and opened it. Finding it to be a library, he closed the door and walked on to the next one.

'I wonder if Seto has really read all of those books.' Joey thought to himself.

Opening the next door, he found the living room. Sighing he closed the door and headed for the next.

'Am I ever going to find it?' he asked himself getting frustrated.

Opening the next door, Joey nearly cheered in excitement.

The room he had stumbled upon was the blue coloured kitchen. Although, he didn't expect to see two people in there this early.

Looking at the kitchen table, Joey saw Mokuba and Serenity eating and conversing contently with each other.

'I guess they haven't noticed me yet.' Joey concluded. He walked up slowly behind them.

"HI GUYS!" Joey near enough screamed behind them.

Both Mokuba and Serenity jumped ten feet in the air then spun around at lightning speed to see who had snuck up behind them.

Upon seeing who had snuck up behind them, both pre-teens' faces lit up with joy and happiness.

"JOEY!" Both yelled and embraced him. Happy to see that he's okay.

- - - Seto - - -

Seto was just walking out of his room fully dressed when he heard two voices scream the name Joey.

A feeling of horror and dread over took him at the thought that something might have happened.

He soon found himself sprinting through the halls until he came to the grand staircase.

He descended the stairs at high speed but still being careful not to fall until he came to the ground floor.

'Great! Where did that yell come from?' Seto thought frantically.

"MOKUBA!" Seto shouted.

"I'M IN THE KITCHEN SETO!" Mokuba shouted back.

Seto sighed at the fact that he now knew where they were although he still rushed down the left hallway to the kitchen.

Entering the room quickly, Seto saw Mokuba, Serenity AND Joey sitting at the table talking about random things and eating.

Seto sighed in relief before he walked up to Joey and put his hand on his forehead.

"Uh… What are you doing Seto?" Joey asked slightly confused.

"I'm making sure that you are indeed okay. Hmmm, your still too warm for my liking, how do you feel?" Seto asked.

"A bit light headed but better." Joey answered

Unknown to everyone in the room besides Seto and himself, he was wearing his mask again.

Seto sensed this straight away and gave him a worried look.

"Okay well once you've eaten something, you're going back to bed. You shouldn't be up when your sick like this." Seto declared.

"Okay." Joey replied bluntly. At this Seto raised an eyebrow.

Once Joey had eaten as much as he could, he found himself walking shakily back up to Seto's room, Seto walking close to him to ensure his safe return to bed.

Joey wasn't really paying attention and for the second time tripped over something, this time over his own feet.

Seto was quick to react and quickly caught Joey before he hit the floor.

Pulling Joey back up with him into a standing position, Seto slowly let go to allow Joey to stand by himself.

"You okay Joey?" Seto asked, concern evident.

"Yeah, I guess I just tripped over my own feet. Funny huh?" Joey fake laughed.

"Joey, you don't need to fake happiness around me, I can tell when you are happy or not." Seto sighed.

Joey just looked down, the fake smile no-where to be seen.

"Come on, keep walking. You need to rest to get better." Seto said, starting to walk on.

Joey sighed and walked on behind Seto.

When they got back to Seto's room, Seto let them both in and they walked over to the bed.

"Joey? Would you like a quick shower first or are you tired?" Seto asked just before Joey sat down on the un-made bed.

"Uh… I think I will take a quick shower if it's okay with you." Joey replied quietly.

Seto nodded his head in agreement and headed into the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Seto turned on the shower and got out a fresh towel for Joey.

When Seto walked back into his bedroom, he saw Joey almost asleep while sitting up.

"Are you alright Joey? Be honest." Seto ordered.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was thinking. I'm okay but I have a headache though." Joey answered while looking up at Seto.

"I will give you some painkillers when you have finished your shower. I just need to get you some fresh clothes and then you can go in." Seto explained.

"Okay. Thank you Seto." Joey smiled a real smile and Seto could tell.

He smiled back and walked over to his dresser.

Pulling out a fresh pair of deep blue cotton pyjamas and a fresh pair of black cotton boxers, Seto walked back into the bathroom and put the fresh clothes onto the cabinet's surface, next to the towel.

Walking back into the bedroom, Seto allowed Joey to enter the bathroom with a nod of the head in his direction.

Joey made his way to the bathroom, slightly more shakily.

Just before entering though, he heard Seto speak.

"If you need any help or if you feel light headed or you think your going to faint. Shout for me, I will hear you." Seto said reassuringly.

'He said something like that in the dream I had last night.' Joey thought and with a nod, he entered the bathroom and shut the door. Not locking it in case he did need Seto.

End Chapter

* * *

Wow that took ages for me to write lol. Tell me what you think pretty please. 

Review and I will update sooner

Thankies for reading! See you soon with an update!


	10. A Bit Of Fluff And A Sweet Confession!

Hi people, I thought I would be nice and give you another update heehee.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I hope to do so some day (in my dreams)

Anyway, here is the next chappie ENJOY!

Sweet Dreams Never Last 

Chapter 10

A Bit Of Fluff And A Sweet Confession

* * *

Stepping into the shower once he had shed his clothing and bandages, Joey allowed the warm water to cascade down his lithe frame.

He sighed in complete content, letting all of his tired muscles relax.

- - - Seto - - -

'I hope he's okay on his own. He still seams really weak.' Seto thought worriedly while pacing.

'I can't hear him making any movements.' He continued to worry.

He decided to knock on the door to see if Joey was still okay.

'Knock, Knock.'

"Yeah?" Joey asked.

Seto sighed in relief before answering.

"Are you okay Joey?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Joey answered again.

Now that he was sure Joey was okay, Seto sat down on the unmade bed and waited for Joey's re-appearance.

- - - Joey - - -

Once Joey had finished washing the conditioner out of his hair, he let himself relax a bit more.

After a while, Joey started to feel a little light-headed from the heat and steam in the room and before he knew what had happened, he found himself sat down with his back and head against the wall behind him.

Joey sat there for a few minutes, not able to find his voice or get up for that matter.

Because, he couldn't reach to turn off the shower, he was getting worse as the warm water continued to cascade over his weak being.

Joey was just about to let himself go into unconsciousness when he heard the bathroom door open. Then all went black.

- - - Seto - - -

'Joey is taking a really long time! I hope he's still okay. It's not good for him in this state to stay under warm water.' He thought worriedly.

He decided to knock on the door again even if it might annoy Joey but he was worried.

'Knock, knock.' Seto tried but got no answer.

"Joey?" he called, but still no response.

'Should I go in? What if he's fine and then I really embarrass us both?' He thought getting anxious.

'I'll go in. Something could be wrong.' He concluded.

He opened the door only a bit and watched as steam rushed through the small gap.

"Joey?" He called again, but still nothing.

Opening the door more and letting out a lot more steam, Seto moved swiftly through the door and closed it behind him before heading towards the blue tinted shower glass door.

Opening it slowly, Seto's eyes widened dramatically.

There in front of him was Joey slumped on the floor of the shower, his back against the wall behind him and his eyes closed.

Seto cursed under his breath and quickly turned off the shower, getting soaked in the process.

He positioned himself next to Joey and knelt down to his level.

Picking him up bridal style and getting even wetter, Seto brought Joey back into his bedroom and placed him onto his bed.

He then ran into the bathroom and grabbed the towel that he had set there before.

He quickly made his way back to Joey and picked him up again, wrapping the towel around him.

Seto sighed and sat back down on the wet bed, rocking Joey gently back and forth in his lap.

After a few minutes, which seemed like hours to Seto, Joey came back into consciousness.

With a quiet groan, his honey eyes fluttered open and slowly adjusted to the light.

Looking up slightly, he saw Seto's worried crystal blue coloured orbs worriedly looking back at him.

"What happened?" Joey asked slightly groggily.

"You passed out by the looks of it. I told you to call me if you felt you were about to pass out." Seto said almost cross but mostly worried.

"Sorry Seto, I didn't even know it was coming." Joey explained.

'He actually would have come if I called?' Joey thought quite surprised.

Seto sighed and did an act so unlike him. He wrapped his arms around Joey tighter and laid Joey's head on his well toned chest, hugging him closely.

Joey's eyes went wide he was utterly shocked. He was in heaven.

'He cares! He actually cares!' Joey thought as fresh tears made their way down his soft rosy cheeks.

After a long contented hug, Seto laid Joey back down into his lap and gazed at his face to see Joey's tear streaked cheeks.

"Why are you crying Joey?" Seto asked kindly.

"Because you care! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to care." Joey explained softly as more tears were released.

"Joey, I have always cared about you, whether I showed it or not and its because I…" Seto stopped himself, thinking this confession through before saying it out loud.

Joey listened carefully, really confused as to what Seto was trying to say. But also hoping it was the confession he had always hoped for.

Seto sighed after thinking it through.

"Because I love you Joey." Seto finally said although quietly.

Joey was shocked. He couldn't believe his ears. It was too good to be true.

"What did you say?" Joey asked quietly, hoping he had heard correctly, his eyes still wide.

"I said I love you Joey." Seto repeated, confidence slipping away.

More tears started to swell up in Joey's eyes. His ears weren't lying to him! Seto really loved him!

There was silence for a few moments as Seto watched Joey's face, looking for rejection until he saw Joey's eyes water and tears started to make their way down his face once again.

"Do you really mean that Seto?" Joey asked quietly.

"Of course I do Joey. I love everything about you! Well… all except you're um… habit." Seto softly explained.

Joey then smiled a true smile. He unwrapped the towel enough to free his scarred arms and reached up to wrap around Seto's neck slightly timidly.

Smile still present, Joey brought Seto closer and held him in a more than loving embrace.

When the hug ended, Joey looked into Seto's deep blue orbs and sighed contently.

"I love you too Seto. I have for such a long time." Joey confessed.

Leaning up again, Joey captured Seto's soft lips with his own.

It wasn't rushed but it was loving, a truly enjoyable moment.

The sensual kiss lasted a couple of moments but they both realised their need for oxygen, so the kiss was broken for now.

Joey unwrapped his arms from Seto's neck and re-wrapped the towel around his chest.

After a while of just gazing into each other's eyes, Joey started to shiver violently.

'Crap! I forgot he needed to keep warm.' Seto mentally smacked himself.

"Joey, I'm going to leave you on the bed for a sec. I'm just going to get the clothes I set out for you." Seto explained.

Once Joey had nodded his head in agreement, Seto stood up and placed Joey lying down on the bed still wrapped in the towel and shaking.

Seto retrieved the clothes and walked back to Joey.

"Do you need any help Joey?" Seto asked.

"Yes please." Joey answered slightly pleading.

Seto nodded and picked Joey up.

Placing his feet on the floor, Seto let the blond teen lean on him for support as he helped Joey get into the pyjamas.

Once fully dressed, Seto set Joey down on the bed but sitting up with his feet on the floor.

"Wait here a sec, I just need to get another towel to help dry your hair." Seto explained.

"Okay. But please hurry up I'm freezing." Joey almost whimpered his answer.

Seto nodded and got a fresh white fluffy towel from the bathroom.

He then gently rubbed Joey's wet blond locks with it to dry his wet mop of hair.

Once it was almost dry, Seto moved Joey over to the armchair so he could change the wet sheets.

Eventually, Joey found himself in Seto's nice and dry bed as Seto himself was walking back out of the bathroom with the first aid kit in hand.

Seto quickly re-bandaged Joey's arms before getting undressed himself out of his wet clothes.

When Seto was fully dressed, he walked over to the bed and sat down softly as to not disturb Joey.

"Seto?" Joey asked.

"Yeah?" Seto replied quietly.

"I'm cold!" Joey explained in the tone of a five year old.

Seto didn't reply but instead took off his t-shirt. He then pulled back the covers and helped Joey to sit up.

Once Joey's nightshirt was removed, Seto climbed into bed next to him and pulled the covers over them both.

They cuddled for a long while with Joey's head resting on Seto's chest while he was slipping in and out of sleep.

The comforting silence was soon broken as they heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Seto said tiredly.

The door opened quietly and Yugi popped his head through the door.

"Um… Hi guys. Would it be okay if we spoke with Joey before we have to go?" Yugi asked timidly.

Seto sat up and removed himself from the confines of his bed. He nodded his approval and began to put on the same black t-shirt that he had removed earlier.

He then manoeuvred himself so that he was at the foot of the bed next to where Yami was standing and giving him a knowing smirk.

Seto ignored it and watched Joey talk with Yugi.

Now that Seto wasn't in the way, Yugi sat down on the edge of the bed so that he could see a half asleep Joey.

"Hey Joey. How are you feeling?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Tired but other then that, great!" Joey answered exhausted.

"We have to go now Joey but maybe we will you see around soon." Yugi hoped.

"Yeah sure, you can count on it." Joey replied with a real smile.

'He's actually smiling!' Yugi thought getting teary eyed.

Although still half asleep, he noticed the small crystalline tears that were forming in Yugi's big bright amethyst eyes.

"What's wrong Yuge?" Joey asked getting worried.

"Its nothing Joey." Yugi sniffled quietly.

"Okay Yuge. If you're sure." Joey finally said.

They were talking about random things for a few moments until Joey started to get tired and Yugi along with Yami had to leave.

"Bye Joey! I hope you feel better soon. And thanks for letting us stay over for the night Kaiba." Yugi said gratefully when he turned to face Seto.

Joey said his thanks and goodbyes to his two friends as Seto led them to the main entrance to the mansion.

Once they all had their outdoor coats and shoes on, Seto led them to his garage.

When Seto opened the large door, a lush black Mercedes was revealed.

"Hop in, I will give you a lift home." Seto offered feeling in a rather good mood.

"Really? Thanks Kaiba" Yugi said surprised.

Seto unlocked the car and they all hopped in. Seto behind the wheel, Yami in the front passenger seat and Yugi in the back seat.

The car revved up and they were soon driving away from the mansion.

- - - Joey - - -

Joey was practically asleep when the door opened again.

Opening his honey coloured orbs tiredly, Joey saw Mokuba and Serenity entering quietly.

"Hey guys." Joey yawned.

"Hey Joey. Are you feeling better? You look better then you did this morning." Serenity said caringly.

"Yeah, I feel better thanks sis." Joey smiled back.

"Okay, we will let you sleep now, you look tired." Serenity kissed his cheek before walking back over to Mokuba.

Joey nodded and smiled kindly as they walked back out of the room swiftly, shutting the door quietly behind them.

Mokuba and serenity walked to the game room for a re-match at DDR since Serenity won last night.

In Seto's room, Joey was thinking to himself.

'I hope he gets home soon, I don't feel too good.' He thought.

He soon started to doze off with a headache as he started to shiver coldly.

End Chapter

* * *

Tell me what you think please.

I wrote this just for my lovely fans heehee (that's if I have any sobs)

I will be updating soon so keep reading please. See you next time!


	11. True feelings Released

Hiya dudes, sorry for the late update. I have lost my Internet access so I am using a friend's computer.

This is going to be an EXTRA LONG chappie hehe just for you.

Anyway, I won't stall anymore, so here is the next chapter to Sweet Dreams Never Last.

Sweet Dreams Never Last

Chapter 11

True Feelings Released

* * *

Yugi and Yami had just gotten out of Seto's car when the storm had picked up again. 

'Great! I'm glad the roads are empty.' Seto sarcastically thought as he revved up his powerful car.

Both Yugi and Yami waved Seto off before they entered their home as Seto drove off with great speed.

Driving through Domino's slick streets, the mansion soon came into view.

'Thank God I'm home! I'd better check on Joey.' He thought as he entered through the garage door and into the mansion.

Soon, Seto found himself walking through his bedroom door and the first thing he saw was Joey in sleep, although shivering slightly.

Without a second thought, he walked further into the room and sat down on the edge of the large bed.

He then removed his socks and shoes, as well as his black shirt.

He got up from the bed and retrieved a pair of black pajama pants out of his dresser and replaced his black jeans with the black PJ pants.

Sighing tiredly, Seto pulled back the covers and climbed in carefully as to not disturb his considered loved one.

Once settled, he held Joey against his bare chest and kissed him lightly on the forehead before he fell asleep contentedly as Joey stopped shivering.

About an hour later, Joey started to stir.

'Hey its warmer. Huh… when did Seto get back?' Joey thought as his attention was brought to Seto's sleeping form next to him.

Joey smiled to himself in content. He loved being held in Seto's loving embrace. To him, it felt so natural. He never wanted it to end.

He sighed deeply and stared at Seto's sleeping face for a while as he cuddled into his well toned chest.

After about five minutes of gazing, Seto started to stir until beautiful sapphire orbs tiredly revealed themselves.

"Hey." Joey said quietly.

"Hi yourself. How are you feeling?" Seto asked before he kissed Joey lightly on the forehead, noting that it wasn't as hot as it has been but still quite hot.

"I have a slight headache but I feel a lot better thanks Seto." Joey tried to smile warmly.

Seto could tell he wasn't telling the truth but let it go for now.

"Don't mention it pup." Seto smirked.

Joey pouted at the nickname but didn't audibly complain.

At seeing Joey's pout, Seto's smirk turned into a loving smile as he kissed Joey's forehead again.

'How can his temperature go up so quickly in 30 seconds?" Seto asked himself as it felt like his lips felt like they nearly got burnt. He didn't mention this to Joey however.

"Do you feel like getting up for a bit? I could set you down on the couch with a blanket so we could watch a movie or something." Seto suggested carefully.

"Sure, that sounds cool." Joey smiled tiredly.

"Okay, wait and I'll find some shirts to wear for both of us." Seto said as Joey noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and blushed fiercely.

Finding two shirts, Seto put one on and then helped Joey into the other.

"Do you want to walk or be carried?" Seto asked although he could guess which one Joey would say.

"The second one." Joey smiled a toothy grin.

Seto smiled, not complaining, as he liked to be as close to his puppy as possible.

Wrapping Joey in a large blanket and grabbing a feather pillow, Seto carried a wrapped up Joey and the feather pillow bridal style towards the main staircase.

Once downstairs, he walked to the living room to find no one else there.

'Good! Just me and Joey.' He smiled to himself.

He walked over to the large black plush couch and set Joey down on it gently.

"What film do you want to watch?" Seto asked.

"Um… What do you have?" Joey asked to help with his decision.

"Everything." Seto answered bluntly.

Joey thought for a moment until he remembered that he had a film in mind that he had been meaning to see.

"Do you have the Grudge 2?" Joey asked although he knew the answer.

(A/N I don't own the Grudge 2)

"Sure, hold on I'll get it." Seto answered.

He walked over to a cabinet, which was next to the huge flat screen television. When he opened it, Joey could see what seemed to be an unlimited supply of different DVD's'

"Ah, here it is." Joey heard coming from Seto.

Seto put the DVD into the player and picked up the remote control from the black wooden coffee table on his way back over to the couch.

He sat down comfortably then placed Joey's head onto his lap with the blanket over Joey as Seto stroked his golden mop of hair.

Joey was really into the film; he loved all movies like this.

Although, every time a ghost or something like that popped out of nowhere, he either jumped slightly or flinched, which Seto found quite entertaining.

Seto wasn't really watching the film, he'd seen it so many times that he could recite all of the lines off by heart but he didn't tell Joey this.

It was near the ending of the film and once again, something suddenly popped up out of nowhere causing Joey to jump.

Seto almost laughed out loud but stopped himself just in time.

Instead he continued to massage Joey's head to the point where he was nearly falling asleep under the sensual touch.

When the movie was over, Joey started to think back to when his mother was still with them.

The first scary film he had ever seen when he was on his own with his mother when his father had taken Serenity out. The film that they watched together was the first Grudge film.

This memory brought tears of happiness and sadness to Joey's honey brown orbs.

He missed times like those with his mum; he still wished to see her again. He still loves her with all his heart but the distrust and disappointment was still floating around.

He knows that one day he will be able to properly forgive her but that wont be for a long while.

Seto sighed as the last of the ending credits rolled up the television screen.

Looking down to see if Joey was still awake or not, he saw a look of deep concentration on the blondes handsome face.

Looking a bit more carefully, Seto could see crystalline tears forming in his love's eyes.

"Joey? What's wrong?" Seto tried asking quietly.

He waited for an answer but none came.

"Joey? Are you alright?" Seto tried again slightly louder.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay." Joey snapped out of his thoughts.

Seto looked worried as he watched his love cry silently.

"Joey. I know you probably don't want to but if you tell me what's been troubling you, you might feel better." Seto said quietly.

Joey thought for a while, he wanted to tell Seto but after all the years of keeping it in, he was scared to.

After a while of silence and Joey thinking, he finally decided to let his feelings be heard. He felt he could trust Seto with this.

"Okay, I will tell you but give me a minute." Joey breathed in deeply before continuing slowly.

"When I was younger, I lived with both of my parents and my sister. I thought we were just like a normal happy family living together until my mum started to spend a lot of time away from home." Joey stopped a second to breath in another deep breath to will away the new forming crystalline tears.

Seto listened carefully as Joey spoke ever so quietly.

"When I started to get more and more suspicious, my mum and dad told my sister and I that she was leaving for someone else." Tears soon caressed Joey's pink cheeks as he spoke.

"After a while, my mum decided that she didn't like the guy she was currently with and my dad let her come back to us." Joey's voice started to crack.

"Once she was back home, it didn't last long, after a while, she started to spend a lot of time away from home again. When I asked her where she was all the time, she told me that she was just babysitting for her friend a lot. I knew she was lying but I didn't want to believe it. Soon after I had asked her, she told us that she had met someone else again and left like the first time but this time, she took away my sister with her. Ever since then I've been like this. I used to be worse but my sister came back to live wit me. Wow. Now that I have explained it out loud, it all sound pathetic doesn't it?" Joey finished his explanation in a quiet tone, tears streaming down his fever flushed face.

Seto remained quiet as he brought Joey closer to himself in a tight reassuring embrace.

"No Joey, it's not pathetic." He said quietly, unsure if Joey even heard him.

He let Joey silently cry into his black t-shirt while he rubbed small circles on his back as a form of comfort.

After a while, Joey became quiet as he cried himself to sleep against Seto's muscular chest. His cheeks tear stained and a rosy red in color due to his fever.

'How can someone do that to their kids? I mean I know I had a bad childhood too and it was worse but Gozaborro (spelling?) wasn't my real farther. Joey loved his mother and look what he got in return for loving her.' Seto thought sadly as well as a bit angry.

They stayed like that for a while until Joey started to stir again.

Opening his honey brown orbs, he let his vision clear before he glanced up at Seto to see him looking down at him in concern.

Joey looked away, he didn't want to look at Seto right now, feeling embarrassed.

Seeing this, Seto became even more concerned, if that was possible.

"Joey, look at me please." Seto asked softly.

Joey took a minute before he actually looked back up towards Seto's queering eyes.

Once Joey was looking at him, Seto spoke in a gentle tone.

"Joey I'm really sorry, I had no idea that happened to you. If you ever need to talk, I'm right here, ready to listen, no matter how stupid you think the subject is. I will help you through this okay?" Seto offered kindly.

At first, Joey didn't respond vocally but his eyes filled up with more crystalline tears as he snuggled further into Seto's chest.

A few moments later Seto heard an almost inaudible 'thank you' from Joey's trembling lips.

In response, Seto gave him a tight hug to show him that he was not just supporting him mentally but physically as well.

After a while of hugging, Seto released his embrace slightly and looked into Joey's brightly shining orbs.

Joey smiled sadly before Seto gave him a light kiss on the forehead. At the same time, making a mental note that Joey's temperature was still quite high.

"Do you want to go back upstairs?" Seto asked quietly.

Joey gave a slight nod in agreement, still not feeling so good. Seto positioned himself so he could stand and lift Joey up with him.

He slowly made his way back through the twists and turns of the mansion and up the stairs to his currently shared bedroom.

Walking into his bedroom, Seto set Joey down comfortably in the bed and made sure he was safe and warm.

"I'm going to check on Mokuba and Serenity while I get my laptop. Will you be okay here for a minute?" he asked quietly.

Joey nodded and turned onto his side, away from Seto.

Slightly confused at the silent action, Seto looked at Joey worriedly before he left the room.

Walking to the game room quickly, Seto soon heard the sound of the DDR game and smiled to himself, imagining Mokuba's face when being beaten at a game.

Seto entered the game room just as Serenity won their DDR match and Mokuba started to pout at Serenity's cheering.

He cleared his throat causing the two pre-teens to acknowledge his presence.

"Mokuba, Joey and I will be in my room until later on tonight. You can do what you want until then but don't have too much sugar." Seto explained tiredly.

"Okay Seto. Is Joey any better?" Mokuba asked hopefully.

"I'm not really sure to be honest." Seto replied with a hint of sadness in his tone. Not unnoticed by Mokuba.

Serenity's happy expression suddenly turned sad at hearing this news but failed to utter a sound.

Seto glanced at her thoughtfully before continuing.

"Okay, I will see you tonight." He said as he turned to exit the room.

"See you later Seto." Mokuba replied quietly in return.

Seto left the game room and headed towards his office to get his laptop.

With Joey

When Seto left the room, Joey sighed.

One of the wounds on his arm had re-opened causing a dull pain around the open wound on his left arm.

He sat up slowly and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Standing up, Joey staggered into the bathroom.

He turned on the cold tap and grabbed a cloth from the open cabinet above the sink.

Once the cloth was sufficiently wet, Joey brought it to his open wound after un-wrapping the blood soaked bandages first of course.

He winced at the coldness and suddenly jumped at the sound of the bedroom door opening.

"Joey?" Seto called

"I'm in here Seto." Joey replied back almost inaudibly.

Seto walked through the open bathroom door to see Joey holding a wet cloth over his injured arm, blood dripping.

"Shit!" Seto uttered under his breath before walking swiftly over to Joey and taking hold of his arm, lifting the cloth to reveal the weeping wound.

"What happened?" Seto asked firmly.

"It re-opened when you carried me back into the room." Joey replied emotionlessly.

Seto cleaned up Joey's arm and bandaged it up again, using new bandages.

Seto looked at Joey's face and became worried. His face was even paler now.

"Are you alright? You look really ill." Seto asked but he didn't get a chance to answer before he quickly staggered over to the toilet.

He lifted the lid and dropped to his knees weakly.

The sound of vomiting was heard as Joey heaved what little breakfast he had that morning.

Seto was positioned behind him rubbing his back in small circles making an attempt at some sort of comfort.

Once Joey was done, he leaned back into Seto's chest, closing his eyes. He was now all sweaty and flushed again.

Seto wrapped his arms loosely around Joey's shaking form.

After a minute, he lifted Joey up with him and carried him to bed but not before flushing the toilet.

Setting him down gently, Seto looked at Joey's flushed face again and sighed.

He stroked his hair out of his face before speaking softly.

"Don't worry koi, I wont leave you." He reassured.

Joey gave a sad smile, his eyes opening for a moment before closing them again and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Seto stayed on the edge of the bed stroking Joey's blond hair as he slept.

After a while, he looked at the digital clock on his nightstand, the red numbers reading 5:03pm.

'I have to meet Mokuba and Serenity in a while.' Seto thought to himself.

When he looked back at Joey, he saw that Joey's honey brown eyes were open and he was staring at the storm outside of the window.

"Hey. You okay?" Seto asked worriedly.

Joey looked at Seto and smiled while nodding his head slightly.

"We have to go downstairs in a bit. Would you like to stay here or would you like me to set you down on the couch?"

He thought for a minute then answered in a very hoarse tone.

"Couch please." Seto nodded and stood up.

Joey had a thoughtful look on his flushed features.

"Why do we have to go downstairs?" his voice sounded terribly weak.

"Friday nights, Mokuba and I spend time together because I'm busy the rest of the week." Seto responded.

Joey nodded in understanding, thinking that quality time with your sibling must mean a lot for the Kaiba brothers.

"We will go down in about 15 minutes." Seto explained.

"Okay." Joey agreed.

Seto once again sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in to whisper in Joey's ear.

"Guess what." He whispered oh so quietly.

"What?" Joey replied just as quietly.

"I love you." Seto said as he leaned in to give Joey a kiss but Joey leaned out of the way leaving Seto feeling hurt.

Joey saw this and quickly explained.

"I love you too Seto but just wait to kiss, I still have that sick taste in my mouth and I wouldn't want you getting sick too." He tried to reassure by smiling.

"Hmm, I will be right back." Seto smiled while looking thoughtful.

He walked into the bathroom and got a cup out of the cupboard.

Filling it with cold water from the tap, Seto smiled to himself.

He left the bathroom and walked over to Joey on the very large bed.

He then helped Joey into a sitting position with one arm and gave him the cup of water.

"Now you can get rid of that nasty taste in your mouth." Seto smiled.

Joey smiled and drank some of the offered water.

"Better?" Seto asked when Joey took the cup away from his mouth.

"Yeah thanks." Joey smiled.

"Good!" Seto said trying to hide a growing smirk.

Joey gave a confused look but didn't get a chance to question as Seto pressed his lips against his.

Joey gasped slightly opening his mouth just enough for Seto's tongue to dart inside and start his exploration.

After a few moments they broke apart.

Seto had a satisfied smirk plastered onto his handsome features as he looked deep into Joey's honey colored orbs.

"Seto!! I don't want you to get sick!!" Joey scolded.

"I don't care to be honest. We can be ill together. Well that's if I end up getting sick, I haven't been sick since I was 5 years old." The smirk was still firmly in place.

Joey looked slightly shocked before replacing that look with a warm smile.

He leaned in and gave Seto a quick loving kiss on the lips before pulling away, a slight blush gracing his features.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." Seto said as he took the half empty cup from Joey and placed it on his nightstand next to the digital clock.

Joey nodded his head and smiled tiredly as Seto picked him up along with the blanket that Joey was wrapped in earlier that day.

Seto walked out of his room and through the halls leading to the stairs.

A few minutes later, he walked into the living room to be greeted by Mokuba and Serenity who were sitting on one of the smaller couches.

"Hey guys." Joey called from Seto's arms.

The two pre-teens smiled back as the two new occupants of the room headed over to the larger couch.

He placed Joey down on the soft couch and wrapped the large blanket around his form.

"So… What's tonight's game Seto?" Mokuba inquired his older brother.

Seto sat down next to Joey and placed his head in his lap before looking thoughtful.

"You decide Mokuba." Was the eventual reply.

"Okay, how about truth or dare since there's more people to play now?" Mokuba suggested with hopeful eyes.

Seto sighed but eventually agreed.

"Okay, I will go first. Joey? Truth or dare?" Mokuba asked smirking slightly.

"I choose dare!" Joey said confidently.

"Okay, I dare you to um… Make out with the sofa cushion." Mokuba said after thinking for a while.

Joey gave a confused look and a sigh but did as he was told. Seto passed him the cushion that was next to him and Joey completed his dare.

He kept the pillow against his chest as he looked around for his next victim.

"Serenity. Truth or dare?" Joey asked.

Serenity thought before answering with truth.

"Who do you fancy?" Joey had a look of determination on his face.

He had been meaning to find this out for a while now.

Both pre-teens went cherry red in the face.

"Do I really need to say?" Serenity hoped she wouldn't but she knew better.

Joey nodded a yes as a reply.

Serenity glanced at Mokuba and saw him timidly nod hi head.

She sighed and muttered her response so quietly even Mokuba had to strain to hear it.

"What was that sis? I didn't catch it." Joey asked smirking.

"Mokuba." She said louder this time for everyone to hear.

Joey's eyes went wide but Seto's didn't as he already came to that conclusion.

"Really?" Joey asked.

Both Mokuba and Serenity nodded slowly completely flushed a fire engine red.

"Oh…okay. Congrats to you both." Joey said.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn. Mr. Kaiba? Truth or dare?" Serenity asked.

Seto winced at the formality but thought on his answer.

"Um… I pick dare and you can just call me Seto." He replied after a short while.

"Okay well I dare you to… Um make out with my brother." She smirked, liking her payback.

"Sure." Seto said leaning in to kiss Joey.

Their lips connected and very soon the kiss deepened, turning into a full make out session.

They soon pulled apart at the need for oxygen and glanced at their younger siblings.

"Are you two dating by any chance?" Mokuba asked in wonderment.

Seto and Joey both nodded, no signs of blushing or embarrassment.

"Oh… okay, maybe we should play something else." Mokuba said slowly.

His original plan was to get them together with this plan but for once his brother was a head of him.

All agreed, ready to move on to a different.

"So… what shall we play next?" Serenity asked from her seat next to Mokuba.

"Joey could be spinner if we play twister." Mokuba suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" Serenity agreed.

"Okay but me and Joey will be spinners. Maybe we can play a game that uses up more energy later." Seto said sighing.

"Kool! I'll go first!!!" Mokuba exclaimed excitedly.

Mokuba found the game quickly in the game room and brought it back to the small group.

Now the game was all set up and Seto had possession of the spinner.

Mokuba and Serenity got into position on either side of the mat and a game full of nothing but fun began.

* * *

End of Chapter 11 

OMG!! I've been typing that up since the end of last year!! It was soo hard!! I hate writers block!!

Anyway, I'm really sorry for the extremely late update. I should be typing up another one soon.

Seto and Joey plushies go out to all those who waited patiently.

TAHNKIES!!! Huggies


	12. Let the game begin!

Chapter 12 – let the game begin!

* * *

"You guys ready? The first move is right hand red!" Seto announced as he had begun the game. Serenity and Mokuba both made their moves as they waited further instruction.

After about half an hour and 2 very twisted pre-teens, the game was finally coming to a close. It could be anyones win! They both looked tired and ready to give up. If only they weren't so stubborn.

Seto spun the dial on the board once more. "Left foot green." He instructed. "NOOO!" exclaimed Mokuba. He couldn't reach that no matter how hard he tried. Giving Serenity a clean win. Mokuba, about to collapse to the ground, wasn't going to loose that easy. He managed to wrap his arm around Serenity's waist and let her land on top of him.

"Hey you cheat! I was so close to winning that!" Serenity pouted which just made Mokuba laugh. "why don't we just call it a draw huh?" He asked sweetly, Melting Serenity's heart. She nodded as her cheeks started to turn a pinky rose in color.

"Ok you two. Serenity clearly had that one in the bag so she gets to choose the next game alright." Seto said. He glanced down at Joey see him half asleep. 'He's not looking so flushed now atleast.' He thought to himself.

"Oki… Um. I really don't know." Serenity said quite embarrassed.

"How about we watch a movie?" Mokuba suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea!" Serenity agreed with great enthusiasm.

"Ok. What do you want to watch?" Seto asked, although he knew the answer. His little brother was obsessed with Naruto.

"Naruto movie!" Mokuba jumped up and down with excitement.

"Which one do you have?" Serenity asked also getting excited. She love Naruto too.

"All of the them!" Mokuba almost sang the answer.

"can we watch the first one? That's the only one I haven't seen." Serenity asked timidly. Mokuba nodded and ran over to the dvd cabinet.

Seto just sighed while he stroked Joey's soft hair. Every now and then feeling his forehead. 'its going down but not by much. Atleast its better than nothing.' Just as he thought this, Joey turned his head slightly and gave a genuine smile as if knowing what Seto was thinking. "You Ok Seto? You know I like Naruto too. Ive always wanted to be a ninja!" Joey joked, giving a toothy grin.

Seto just started laughing. Finding it so funny. "Hey! Whats so funny? Ninja's are cool!" Joey pouted trying to conceal his smile. This just made Seto laugh even more.

Serenity smiled at the scene. Its been a long time since she's seen her older brother actually smile.

"I found it! Get comfy guys!" Mokuba exclaimed suddenly. He set up the movie then ran over to where Serenity was sitting to get comfy himself.

"Mokie, could you turn the lights off please?" Seto asked, thinking Joey get some rest a bit easier.

Mokuba nodded and picked up a remote from the little side table next to where he was sitting. With the push of a button, the lights were exstinguished.

Not long into the movie, Joey had begun drifting in and out of sleep. Noticing this, Seto started stroking his hair again. Every now and then, Joey would give a slight shiver, so Seto re-positioned them so Joey was actually snuggled up to his chest, His Arms around Joey to keep him warm.

Serenity glanced in their direction and smiled. 'they are so cute together. Why weren't they like this before?' she thought to herself.

Mokuba was so into the movie, he was even mouthing the lines until he saw Serenity giggling to herself in the corner of his eye.

"what?" he said quietly. "Nothing. You must really like this movie." She said still giggling slightly.

Mokuba just grinned and pulled Serenity into his embrace. She blushed but didn't object. Getting comfy against him, she smiled to herself.

By the time it came to the end of the movie, Joey was completely out and Seto was starting to doze off too. The pre- teens both got up and stretched and looked towards there older siblings and smiled. Such a cute scene. Seto had his head on top of Joey's while Joey was snuggled up to his chest with a smile gracing his features. Both near enough asleep.

Mokuba stopped the movie and turned off the tv just before turning the lights back on. This made Seto stir from his dozing.

"Its 10 o'clock Seto so we are going to bed oki." Mokuba said qietly as to not disturb Joey.

Seto just nodded as the pre-teens left the room after saying their goodnights. Seto then picked himself and Joey up and left the room aswell. Walking upstairs to his bedroom.

Once there he set Joey down on the bed and tucked him in. he was about to get ready for bed himself when Joey suddenly bolted up in bed. A look of panic on his face. Without even a chance to ask what was wrong, Joey got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He made it just in time before emptying whatever was left in his stomach into the toilet. Seto was right behind him, rubbing his back in comfot.

"Its alright Puppy, I'm here." It was the only thing he could think of to say. But hoped it would comfort his partner.

It didn't take long for Joey to stop. He really hadn't eaten that much that morning. His throat was soar, he had a headache. And once again had a horrible taste in his mouth. Not moving straight away, Joey just cried. He felt horrible. Seto continued to comfort him as he cried.

Seto reached behind him to grab a cup from under the sink and filled it with water while still rubbing Joey's back. He nodded a thanks as he took the cup and drank slowly from it.

'Just when I thought he was making an improvement.' Seto thought to himself with a sigh.

'I hate being like this. Its such a nuisance! Is he sighing because he's annoyed? I bet he thinks I'm such a pain.' Joey thought as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Here Joey. Use this. It's a spare." Joey turned around to see Seto holding a new toothbrush. He said thank you hoarsely and took the item from Seto.

With a bit of help, Joey was standing infront of the sink, brushing his teeth. Seto flushed the toilet again while keeping an arm round Joey's waist for support.

Once done, Seto picked up Joey again and put him to bed.

Joey was too embarrassed to look at him so he just turned onto his side. Shivering still evident. Seto himself got ready for bed by taking off his shirt as he already had on his PJ pants and got into bed. Joey didn't move to snuggle up or anything so Seto felt a bit confused as well as hurt.

"What's wrong Joey?" He asked almost whispering.

"If I'm a nuisance, why don't you send me home?" Joey just bluntly asked.

"What? Joey, your not a nuisance! Don't ever think that! I love you!" Seto exclaimed feeling worried.

"But you haven't gotten any work done, you've been stuck looking after me all night and day! I'm just a pain!" Joey was crying again. "Joey, listen to me! I could not give a crap about work! I like spending time with you so the last couple of days has been great because I got to spend them with you ok! When you get better it will be even greater because we will get to do stuff. I don't particularly like being worried about you because it scares me but at least I'm here with you! So stop being like that and just think about getting better. I'm here for you and its not going to change! Your not a burden in any way. I love the time I get with you ok." Seto explained. He just wanted Joey to see it his way and to understand how greatly he cared for him.

Joey listened to every word but was speechless. He honestly didn't know what to say. More tears made their way down his rose coloured cheeks as he snuggled up to Seto's chest and let himself cry. Seto wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on top of Joey's head and smiled. His message got through.

* * *

End of Chapter 12!

Thanks for Reading. Next chapter wont be long. A lot has gone on through the last couple of years. A lot has changed. Who knows, maybe my story will get even better because of it ^_^


	13. Doctors visit

Sorry for the long wait guys. Ive just had so much going on. My first love passed away not too long ago. He committed suicide. And a lot of other things have happened too. So been a bit side tracked. But should be posting up more chapters and ive also got another story in the pipelines so hope you all enjoy.

R.I.P Jim xXx

Disclaimer. I don't own a thing.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Doctors visit

A couple of hours have passed since Joey had fallen asleep cuddled up to Seto's chest. Seto himself was still awake, stroking Joey's hair. He can't sleep.

'Maybe I should call in my personal doctor in the morning. He hasn't gotten any better really.' Seto thought with a soft sigh.

Joey wasn't shivering very much but only because he was cuddling Seto. And every now and then he would stir but not fully waken.

A couple more hours later, Seto finally drifted off to sleep still cuddling Joey.

Early the next morning, Seto was woken up by the sounds of wrenching and sobbing coming from the bathroom.

He got up and rushed in to see Joey bent over the toilet, crying.

"Ssh Joey its okay. Just relax." He said softly rubbing his back again.

Once Joey had stopped he gave him another cup of water and held him up while he re-brushed his teeth.

"You ok? Feel a bit better?" Seto asked as he brought him in close for a hug.

Joey simply shook his head against Seto's chest.

"Ok let's get you back into bed then." Seto said as he lifted Joey up again. He was dozing before he was even put back down onto the bed.

Seto covered him up warmly and walked over to his desk to pick up a cordless house phone.

He arranged for his doctor to be over in an hour then went for a quick shower.

When he came back into his room fully dressed Joey was awake sitting back against the headboard. He looked really pale and tired.

He gave Seto a small smile but didn't say anything.

Seto walked over and sat down next to him. He took hold of Joey's right hand and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"Ok but tired." Joey smiled again.

"Ive called in a doctor to see you. He will be here in about 45 minutes. I will be here the whole time ok." Seto explained.

Joey glanced down to his bandaged arms and started to look panicked.

"Joey calm down. We wont let him see. I promise. I will get you a long sleeved top in a minute." Seto tried to soothe him. He hugged him close. He felt Joey nod his head slowly.

"Seto?" Joey whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back

"Love you" Joey said so quietly he strained to here. He felt wetness on his shirt.

"I love you too. Why are you crying my puppy?" It landed on deaf ears. Joey had fallen back to sleep, tears streaking his pale face.

Seto sat rocking them both for a while until the phone on his desk started to ring.

He laid Joey down gently and got up to answer it. It was the doctor saying he would be there in 5 minutes.

Seto put the phone down and retrieved a long sleeved black top from his draw.

Waking Joey gently, he explained the doctor would be here in a minute and helped him change into the new piece of clothing.

It was a fight to stay awake and in the end Joey had lost.

When the doctor had arrived, Mokuba who hadn't been up that long let him into Seto's room.

Seto himself greeted him and walked him over to Joey, explaining what symptoms he was showing.

"Can you sit him up?" the doctor asked.

Seto nodded and lifted the unconscious blonde, situating himself behind him so he could rest against him.

The doctor placed a thermometer in Joey's mouth and went to take Joey's wrist to check his pulse but was stopped by Seto.

"Could you check the pulse on his neck please?" Seto asked.

The doctor gave a weird look but didn't press the matter. You don't question Seto Kaiba's motives.

His pulse was slightly fast and temperature was 41 degrees Celsius.

"I Don't like this much. You should have called sooner." The doctor said seriously.

"I thought he might get better on his own with enough rest." Seto replied now getting more worried.

"Im going to prescribe him some medicine. It should bring his fever down a lot and stop his vomiting." He said as he started writing down on some documents.

"I picked up this bottle on the way over." Seto was handed the bottle as he thanked the doctor.

"5 ml in the morning and again at night for 7 days. If there still isn't an improvement in 3 days then give me another call.

Seto thanked him again and walked him to the front door.

Coming back into the room Joey was still asleep. Like nothing had happened.

Seto picked up the bottle and got the measuring spoon from his medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

He sat down on the bed and tried to wake Joey. It took quite a long time to wake him and he was very groggy when he finally did waken. Seto sat him up against him.

"You gotta take some of this Joey." Seto pored the medicine into the spoon and held it to Joey's mouth. No hesitation, Joey took his medicine.

Seto got him yet another cup of water and he drank from it slowly.

"When is the doc getting here?" Joey asked still drowsy.

"He's been and gone puppy." Seto smiled.

"What? When?" Joey was confused and slightly more awake now.

"He left about 15 minutes ago. You slept through it. And as I promised, He didn't see." Seto reassured.

Joey nodded and held the cup to his lips. He was just so tired.

"Go back to sleep. I will wake you up in a bit ok." Seto kissed his cheek and helped him lye back down. It didn't take long. Joey was out like a light again.

* * *

End chapter 13.


	14. An unexpected phone call?

Sweet dreams never last

Chapter 14

An unexpected phone call?

* * *

As the doctor was driving away from the Kaiba mansion he thought to himself that the behaviour of the young CEO was odd.

He had never seen him around anyone else his own age, let alone have that person in his personal bedchambers, in his bed.

'What's going on? Was he a relative? No that can't be it. They have no other relatives. Either way, it's not looking good for the boy. I should have performed a few more tests while I was there.' He continued driving to his office. He was going to make a few calls to other doctor's and ask their opinions on the symptoms the boy was showing.

Back at the mansion Mokuba and Serenity were sat in the kitchen eating breakfast and serenity's cell phone started buzzing in her pocket.

As she looked at the caller ID she didn't recognise the number. Feeling slightly confused she pressed the answer button and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she waited for the reply.

"Serenity?" she gasped a little. It's been quite a while since she last heard this voice.

"Mom?" she asked still shocked.

"Yes honey its me. I was hoping to speak to you're father if he's around?" she said a bit too formally.

"Umm… he's not here, me and Joey are visiting friends and we don't live with him anymore." She didn't give away too much.

"Oh? Ok then can I speak to your brother?"

"He's… um not here right now. Just quickly popped out to run to the store." She found herself lying.

"Ok darling well I will be visiting soon. I'm getting a plane tonight and I would like to see you two when I arrive. I have a lot to talk about with the both of you." She said seriously.

"Oh um ok I could come and get you from the airport? When do you arrive?" she sounded uncertain. She knew her brother would be upset.

"I should be arriving about 9 o'clock tomorrow morning with the time difference and everything. So see you then?" she explained.

"Yeah Mom, I'll see you there." With that the conversation had ended.

Serenity put her cell phone back into her pocket and looked at Mokuba worriedly.

"What's up?" He asked reaching for her hand, which she accepted without another thought.

"It's my mother, she's coming to visit and wants to talk to me and Joey. He hasn't spoken to her in years. They don't get on. He's going to be upset." She explained quietly.

"I'm sure he will be ok Seren, when he gets up we will tell him and if he doesn't want to talk to her we wont make him. Where did she want to meet with you two and when?" he tried to soothe her.

"She arrives 9 o'clock tomorrow morning. I'm meeting her at the airport. But I don't know where to take her after that. Joey is still sick." She said.

"I will talk to Seto in a bit and we will figure it out ok?" he smiled and she smiled in return.

In Seto's Room, Joey had just fallen back to sleep and Seto was beside him. He held Joey in his arms against his chest as he slept. He was silently thinking to himself. About Joey, about what the doctor had told him, about what could happen if Joey didn't get better and what the possibilities could be if he did. It was a lot to think on and he was starting to work himself up.

He was becoming restless but didn't want to let go of Joey but eventually he had to move.

Venturing downstairs, he heard the TV on in the living room and went in to find Mokuba and serenity watching 'Soul Eater'.

"Good morning, you two." Seto said as he entered the room.

Both teens looked up as he spoke his greeting and smiled in response.

"Seto we need to talk to you about something." Mokuba piped up once Seto had settled down on the other couch.

He glanced at his younger brother expecting him to continue, on which he did.

"Seren got a phone call earlier from her mom, she says that she wants to see her and Joey and she's arriving tomorrow morning at 9 at the airport. Is it ok to bring her here to see Joey?" Mokuba spoke quickly.

Seto looked to Serenity who looked worried and replied after a moments thought.

"I cant really stop you from seeing your mother Serenity but your going to have to ask Joey if he's up for the company. I don't mind you bringing her here. Have you let her know where you both are?" he asked.

"um… no I'm meeting her at the airport tomorrow." She replied quietly.

"That's fine I will arrange for the chauffer to take you. When Joey wakes up you can speak to him ok." Seto smiled. So unlike him but he guessed that Joey brought out a better/nicer side to him. This made Mokuba beam at him also. He only ever saw his big brother smile when they were alone. It was nice to see the nicer side of him more often now.

Serenity smiled in return and turned her attention back to the television, as did the Kaiba brothers.

Back in Seto's room, Joey was stiring in his sleep. He was covered in a cold sweat and his breathing had worsened.

He suddenly shot upright trying to catch his breath. He's just had a nightmare but couldn't remember what had happened in it. That scared him even more. He was having a bit of trying to breath as he got out of bed and half stumbled to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, he located a fresh glass and filled it with cool water from the tap. He drank it slowly, a sip at a time.

Finally he found it easier to breathe as he sank to the floor. His back supported by the wall. Not finding the motivation or the energy to get back up, he started to drift off not hearing footsteps entering the bedroom.

Seto had left the living room, he didn't want to be away from Joey for too long and thought that while his puppy was sleeping he could work on his laptop to pass the time.

He was a little shocked upon entering his bedroom to find his bed empty. He didn't hear any sounds coming from the bathroom or closet either. He didn't want to assume anything so he entered the bathroom and saw his puppy slumped against the wall behind the door.

In a panic he bent down and put his hands on Joey's shoulders.

"Joey? Are you ok? Answer me?!" He asked worriedly.

Joey half opened his eyes. He wasn't quite awake as he answered.

"I'm fine Seto." It was almost a whisper.

Seto lifted Joey up bridal style and carried him back into the bedroom, The fragile puppy in his arms shivering slightly.

"What were you doing out of bed?" He half scolded.

"I needed water. Couldn't breathe." Joey answered quietly.

'Couldn't breathe? This really isn't good.' Seto thought to himself sadly.

He put Joey back into bed and picked up his cell phone. He quickly typed in a number and waited a little impatiently as it rang.

End of chapter 14

* * *

Im so sorry about the wait guys. I just don't seem to have the time off work to keep on top of everything. And ive had writers block for so long. I think im finally getting back into it though. This chapter seemed to write itself for the most part. Had no trouble. I guess I was just in the mood for typing lol.

Anyway hope you enjoyed it


End file.
